Meri Nanhi Pari - Zindagi Ka Noor
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Kehte hain ki betiyan saubhagya se hoti hain. Maa-Beti ka rishta sabse khubsurat hota hain...agar is rishte mein kabhi koi daraar aa jaye. Agar maa se koi galti ho jaye, toh kya beti usey maaf karegi? Kya wo apni maa ka saath degi? peep in to know more. Pre-Birthday Gift! Please R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya…I'm back with another Story. This is a special gift for my dearest sister. …Navya aka PurpleAngel1.**

 **Happieee Birthday Betu. Wish you a great year ahead. May all your desires get fulfilled this year. Wish you lots of love and success in life. God bless you!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Malhotra House**_

It was around 11 in the night, when a girl in her mid twenties was trying to make her baby girl sleep. The baby girl was around 3 years old and snuggling close to her mother locking her arms around her girl was patting softly on her back and singing a lullaby…

 _ **Aaja nindiya raani aaja….**_

 _ **Door sitaaron se….**_

 _ **Aaja nindiya raani aaja….**_

 _ **Door sitaaron se….**_

 _ **Nanhe nanhe sapne le aa**_

 _ **Door nazaaron se…**_

She took her off from her shoulder and laid her on the bed and kissed on her forehead…

 _ **Aa bas ja meri gudiya ki nanhi si aankhon mein..**_

 _ **Aaja nindiya rani aaja..**_

 _ **Door sitaaron se…**_

The little girl glanced at her. She continued singing the lullaby as she covered her with her blanket and lied next to her….

 _ **Pariyon ki nagri se aane wali hai wo sapne salone liye..**_

 _ **Nanhi si palkon mein chhup jayegi wo toh dheron khilone liye…**_

 _ **Thapkiyan deke wo gungunayegi…**_

 _ **So ja so ja so ja…**_

 _ **Aa bas ja meri gudiya ki nanhi si aankhon mein..**_

 _ **Aaja nindiya rani aaja..**_

She glanced at her little angel, who was sleeping soundly by now. She patted on her head, when she heard someone calling her name. She glanced at the door of her room and found her mom(A/N: Her Mom's name will be Supriya Malhotra) . She stood up and walked towards her…

" _Maa…tum soyi nahi abhi tak?"_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _beta….mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai."_ her mom looked at her.

She sighed…. _"Maa please….mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Main bahut thaki hui hoon…tum bhi so jao."_

She turned to move inside when her mom caught her hand…..

" _beta, ek baar baat toh sun le!"_

Ruhana looked at her….. _"tum kya baat karna chahti ho, main ache se jaanti hoon maa. Par main faisla kar chuki hoon. Tum bhi maan jao."_

Her mom looked at her helplessly….

" _Apne baare mein na sahi…._ _ **Nishi**_ _ke baare mein toh soch beta! Usey maa ki hi nahi pita ki bhi zarurat hai!"_

Ruhana sighed and glanced at her daughter and held her mom's hand and moved into the hall.

" _Maine bahut soch samajh ke faisla kiya hai Maa. Main dobara shaadi nahi karungi."_ She looked at her mom in her eyes.

" _Tu kyun nahi samajh rahi Ruhana…..main tere bhale ki hi baat kar rahi hoon. Tere saamne teri puri zindagi hai beta….aur nishi,uska kya kasoor hai?"_

" _wahi toh main keh rahi hoon Maa…..meri bachchi ka kya kasoor hai. Aur jise tum itna aasaan samajh rahi ho, wo utna aasaan nahi hai. Kya jise tum mere liye dhundhogi wo mujhe apnayega? Kya wo meri beti ko apni beti maanega? Kya wo Nishi ko apna naam dega.? Bolo Maa!"_ she looked at her mother who was silent by now.

Ruhana held her by shoulders…. _"Maa, main itna kaabil hoon ki apni beti ko ek achchi parvarish de saku. Ab tum aur_ _ **Navya(Nishi)**_ _hi meri duniya ho. isse zyada mujhe kuch nahi chahiye. Aur please ab is baare mein koi baat nahi hogi."_

And she moved to her room. Her mother sighed and thought to herself…

" _Ek saal se zyada ho gaya us haadse ko…aur yeh maanne ko taiyar nahi hai….kaise samjhaun isey!"_

Thinking so, she went into her room.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana was getting ready for her office and Nishi was sitting on the bed playing with her doll. Meanwhile, Ruhana's mother called her ….

" _Ruhana , jaldi aa ja nashta taiyar hai."_

Nishi repeated as she heard the name…

" _Luhana"_ (Ruhana)

And she smiled looking at her mother. Ruhana smiled as she heard her and she moved towards her…

" _mumma ka naam liya baby ne?"_

Navya giggled and snuggled closer to her calling her… _"Mummaa"_

Ruhana smiles as she took her in her arms and she heard another call from her mother….Navya looked at her…. _"naanii….."_ as if telling her that its time to go. Ruhana smiled and they moved out of the room. Ruhana descended her down and she ran to her Naani.

Ruhana took a cup of tea and toast. She then looked at her mother….

" _Maa, main nikal rahi hoon. Tum khayal rakhna aur koi kaam ho toh call kar dena."_

" _Aur Nishi baby…naani ko pareshan nahi karna."_ Nishi nodded and kissed her on her cheeks. Ruhana smiled and kissed her on her forehead and left for her office.

.

.

The day passed in a blur and it was evening time. Navya was playing in the living room when the doorbell rang. She chuckled with happiness…

" _Mummaa!"_

Her Naani smiled…. _"haan haan, teri mumma hi hai."_ she spoke as she walked to open the door. Ruhana entered in with a small gift wrap in her hand. Navya chuckled to see the shimmering thing in her mum's hand. Ruhana hugged her and opened the gift wrap which unwrapped to be a small furry teddy bear. Navya was all smiles after getting that. Here , Supriyaji, made tea for her and she went to get freshened up.

After a while they were sitting having tea, Ruhana was telling her om about her day and Nishi was sitting in her lap playing with her new toy. Her mother glanced at her…

" _Ruhana, aaj Shailjaji ka phone aaya tha."_

Ruhana glanced at her mom….

" _Not again Mom! Main jo kehna chahti thi, kal raat keh chuki hoon. Kyun us baat ko aage badha rahi ho tum! Main tumhari yeh baat nahi maanungi Maa. Ek baar maan kar pachta rahi hoon..ab nahi!"_

Supriyaji tried speaking, but ruhana stopped her…. _"Maa please…is baar tum meri maan lo! Abhi taiyar ho jaao…hum garden ja rahe hai."_

Ruhana glanced at her daughter, who was , now holding a flick of her hair…

" _nishi baby ko garden jaana hai?"_

The little girl chuckled…. _"Haan..Galden"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Okay..chalo chalo..jaldi se ready ho jao."_ As she descended her on the floor. Navya ran to her room and ruhana followed her. After a while, they moved out, Ruhana glanced at her mother…

" _Maa chalo!"_

" _tum dono jao , mujhe nahi jaana.."_ Supriyaji replied while looking into a magazine. Ruhana sighed and thought to herself…

" _Sorry Maa, ab main tumhari yeh baat nahi maan sakti. Ab aur kuch sehne ki shakti nahi bachi mujhmein….i am sorry maa."_

 _._

" _Mummmaa…mummaa…chalo na!"_ she could hear soft voice from her daughter who was holding her hand. She picked her in her arms and moved out rubbing off her tears.

.

.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Ruhana was setting the bed and Navya was silently playing with her new gift. She was a sharp child and she knew her mom was sad. As Ruhana sat on the bed, she moved to her with her toy in hand.

" _Mumma"_

She climbed on her lap and kissed on her cheek. She kept her hand on her face…

" _Mumma shmile!"_ she tried to make her smile.

Ruhana smiled and hugged her. A fresh tear rolled down her eyes. After so much of pain and disrespect, navya was her reason to smile and live and she was happy with her daughter in her small world. Yet again, her world was disturbed. Reason being her mother's constant pressure to remarry, which she didn't wanted. Her trail of thoughts came to an end, when she heard her little angel snoring. Her little girl had fallen asleep on her mom's shoulder. She made her sleep on the bed and lied beside her staring at her bundle of joy, which she never wanted to loose.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

She moved to the dining space after getting ready, when her mother asked her…

" _Ruhana , aaj office se jaldi aane ki koshish karna."_

Ruhana looked at her with suspicious eyes…

" _Maa, please, not anymore…..don't tell me ki aapne kisi pandit ko bulaya hai."_

" _nahi beta….wo meri kuch saheliyan aane wali hai aaj…isliye!"_ Supriya looked at her.

Ruhana sighed…. _"thik hai maa…lekin agar tumne phir se wahi baat chhedi toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga."_

Supriyaji silently nodded while she left for her office.

.

.

 **a/N: Okay…so what is Ruhana's past?**

 **Why doesn't she want to remarry? And why is her mother forcing her?**

 **And who are the expected guests?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **And Navya….i hope you like it. More of mother-daughter scenes to come. A pre-birthday gift for you! Love ya!**

 **And AruBaby….i hope you also liked it… Love ya!**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya…M back with another update.**

 **Navya & Aru- I am glad both like it. Love you both.**

 **And thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last update. Love you all!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Evening, 6:30 pm..**

Ruhana came home early today. She found her mother busy in kitchen and Navya playing with her teddy bear. When Navya realized the presence of her mother,she rushed to her and hugged her legs. Ruhana bent to her level and hugged her….She looked at her…

" _mumma…chalo na …galden(Garden) jayenge."_

Ruhana smiles and kisses on her cheeks…

" _Beta!hum garden kal jayenge , aaj hum ghar pe khelenge."_

Navya becomes sad…. _"Noo…Nishi ko galden jaana hai..abhi ke abhi!"_

Meanwhile, SupriyaJi came there and pulled Nishi towards herself….

" _Nishi ko Mumma ki baat maanni chahiye. Aapko pata hai na Aaj nani ki friend aane wali hai isliye mumma ka ghar pe rehna zaruri hai."_ she caressed her cheeks.

" _But Mumma aur nishi kya karenge, aap toh apni flend(friend) se baat karogi"_ Nishi questions innocently.

Ruhana laughs at her question… _"baat toh sahi hai Maa. Friend aapki hain, saza Nishi aur uski mumma ko mil rahi hai. hai na Baby…?"_

Nishi chuckles… _"haan naani..please jaane do na!"_

Supriyaji shakes her head…. _"dono maa beti ziddi hain."_

Ruhana laughs as she heard her mother and hugs her….

" _Aww…gussa mat karo Mumma. Hum kahin nahi ja rahe. Please chai bana do, main change karke aati hoon."_

Supriyaji nodded while Ruhana moved into her room to change. A while later , they were sitting on the dining table relishing the tea while Navya was playing with her teddy bear. Supriyaji looked at Ruhana..

" _Beta, please tu Shailjaji ke saamne kuch ulta seedha mat kehna. Soch samajh kar bolna."_

" _Maa, tum please unke saamne meri baat mat karna. Main jaisi hoon,khush hoon."_ She looked at her mother.

Supriyaji looked at her…. _"Wo tujhse milne aa rahi hai Ruhana. Unke saamne gussa mat karna."_

" _Maa please, don't tell me ki tumne unse bhi meri shaadi ki koi baat kar li hai. maa, main tumse hazaar baar keh chuki hoon aur aaj phir keh rahi hoon, main shaadi nahi karungi. "_ Ruhana shouted at her mother and moved inside her room.

Nishi(Navya), who got scared at the loud shout, looked behind at her mother and nani. She moved towars Supriyaji, who took her in her arms and looked at her…

" _Teri Maa bahut ziddi hai. Tu uski tarah mat banna!"_

Nishi smiles, though she didn't understand her words, but she could only understand that her Nani was talking about her Mother. She only repeated the word….

" _Mumma…"_

As if she wanted to know about what happened to her mom. Supriyaji descended her down and she rushed into the room.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

She was sitting on the bed and thinking something , when Nishi held her hand and called her…

" _Mummaa!"_

Ruhana smiled and took her in her lap..

" _Kya chahiye nishi ko?"_

The little girl looked at her….

" _Mumma ke sath khelna hai."_

Ruhana smiled… _"Okay, aap yahan baitho, main abhi aati hoon."_

Nishi nodded, while she moved into the washroom to wash her face. When she came out of the washroom, she saw Navya holding a doll in her hands and she went down the memory lane…

 _ ***flashbackStarts***_

It was the time, when she told her husband, _**Aarav Mehra,**_ that she was expecting a baby. He was almost on the 7th sky. When she told him about the news, he was on a tour. And one day later, when he came back, his hands were loaded with lots of bags and wide smile covering his face. She looked at him in surprise while he put the bags on the couch and hugged her….

" _Thank you , thank you, thank you so much Ruhana! Tumhe nahi pata , tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hain."_ he was all smiles.

Ruhana smiles as she hugged him back…

" _yeh sirf tumhari nahi humari khushi hai. and we will celebrate!"_ she glanced at him as if hoping that he will not have any meet lined up.

He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead,

" _ofcourse, aur dekho main kya laaya hoon!"_

He started opening the bags and showing her everything. From toys to clothes, baby products to soft toys, he had almost everything. He then, took out a doll in his hands and moved towards her….

" _Aur yeh dekho, yeh humari gudiya ki pehli gudiya hogi. Agar main aas-paas na rahun toh usey batana ki yeh doll uske papa uske liye laaye they. "_

She was just watching him all the while he was speaking. When he snapped his fingers in front of her, she smiled and looked at him…

" _Tum yeh gudiya toh le aaye, par kya guarantee ki isse khelne wali bhi ek gudiya hi hogi?"_

" _arey, ab yeh kya baat hui! Dekho mujhe toh ek gudiya hi chahiye bilkul tumhari tarah!"_ he spoke lifting her face up.

She smiled and hugged him whispering a Thank you while he kissed on her head.

 _ ***Flahsback ends***_

She came out of her trance when she heard Nishi. She heard her little princess talking with that doll. The little girl didn't knew what happened with her father, she just knew that her father has gone somewhere leaving her and her mother . Tears rolled down Ruhana's eyes when she heard her little one…

" _Papa pata nahi kahan chale gaye…Nishi se milne bhi nahi aate. Mumma bhi nahi batati papa ke baare papa nishi ke liye bahut saare toys layenge."_

Ruhana sat on the bed while Nishi climbed in her lap….

" _Mumma , papa kahan hai?"_

She just hugged her... _"pata nahi beta….ab bas mumma hi hai."_

Tears rolled down her eyes….

" _tumne aisa kyun kiya Aarav? Kya galti thi meri? Aur Nishi ki kya galti thi! Sirf kuch logon ke wajah se tumne aisa kiya…aise log jo sirf tumhari barbaadi chahte hain….kyun Aarav Kyun?"_

She came out of her trance on the ring of door bell and she heard her mom asking to open the door. She rubbed off her tears and made Nishi sit on the bed and kissed on her cheeks…

" _aap yahan khelo, main aati hoon."_

The little girl nodded and got busy with her doll. Ruhana moved out and opened the door. Two people entered in…The older lady recognized her…

" _Tum Ruhana ho na?"_

She nodded…. _"Jee…aap aaiye!"_

The lady smiled…. _"Main aur tumhari maa bachpan ki saheliyan hain. Hain kahan supriya?"_

Meanwhile, Supriyaji came out and hugged her friend. They had just settled to talk, when the doorbell rang again. Ruhana stood up to open the door. She found another guy , almost 30 years of age, he smiled...

Meanwhile, Shailjaji , who noticed him….

" _Arey_ _ **Vineet**_ _beta, andar aao. "_

Ruhana let him in and moved into the kitchen. Vineet touched Supriyaji's feet and sat down. Shailjaji looked at her friend…

" _Yeh mera beta Vineet hai. Apne papa ke kaam ko bahut ache se aage badha raha hai. ab bas main yeh chahti hoon ki iska ghar bas jaye."_

Supriyaji smiled.. _"teri yeh ichcha bhi puri ho jayegi Shailja. Sahi waqt ka intezar kar."_

Meanwhile, Ruhana came there and served them water. Vineet drinks the water and turns to his mother….

" _Maa, mujhe kuch kaam hai, tum free ho jao , tab phone karna, main aa jaunga."_

" _Arey lekin beta, abhi kahan ja rahe ho …khana tum aaj humare saath hi khaoge. Itni jaldi main shailja ko jaane nahi dungi."_ Supriyaji looked at her.

He smiled… _"aunty, aap aaram se baatein kijiye. Main khane ke waqt tak aa jaunga."_

Supriya nodded and he left.

.

Later that night, after Shailja and Vineet left, Ruhana was making coffee for herself. Her mother glanced at her …

" _Ruhana, Nishi so gayi?"_

" _Haan Maa, aaj wo apni doll se khelte khelte khud hi so gayi. Tum batao, tumhe kya baat karni hai?"_ she glanced at her mother.

" _beta, wo Shailja keh rahi thi kii….."_ she hesitated to speak.

Ruhana looked up at her… _"Maa, dekho agar phir se mere baare mein kuch kehna chahti ho toh please bhul jao. Main tumhari baat nahi maanne wali. "_

She spoke so and walked to her room. Her mother called her…

" _Beta, ek baar Vineet se mil toh le!"_

Ruhana turned to her mother….

" _Usey muujhse nahi Nishi se milna hoga. Usey Nishi ko apna naam dena hoga maa. Aur jahan tak main jaanti hoon, koi mard kisi aur ke bachche ko apna naam aise hi nahi dega. Aur nishi ko khud se door main nahi kar sakti. So, please yeh topic yahin band karo."_

Saying so, she kept the cup and on the table outside her room and closed the door.

.

She moved inside the room and found Nishi sleeping peacefully. She kissed on her forehead and looked at her, moving her fingers in her hair…

" _Nishi ko strong banna hai. Tujhe main humesha khush rakhungi. Tujh par koi aanch nahi aane de sakti main. Isey main khud se behtar banaungi."_

She thought to herself as she cuddled her closer and just adored her.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end.**

 **Navya- sorry for the delayed update.**

 **So, what happened to aarav? Will Ruhana agree to marry Vineet?**

 **Will Vineet accept Nishi? Or Supriya will cook up a new story?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello..Another Update!**

 **PurpleAngel1 and SachinLover- I am glad you two are liking it. Much more in store. Love you two! Enjoy the new update!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana woke up and found her daughter sleeping soundly holding her doll in her hands. She kissed on her forehead and moved into the washroom to freshen up. When she came out , she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and found her mom with tea. She let her in and her mom set the tray on the side table and sat on the bed beside Nishi. She moved her hand on her head…..Ruhana smiled at her gesture. She came and sat on the bed…

" _Kya baat hai Maa, aaj tum yahan? Roz toh hum bahar balcony mein baithkar chai peete hain."_

Supriyaji smiled…. _"Haan, jaanti hoon. Par kal se tujhse theek se baat hi nahi hui, aur fir socha ki yahin aa jaun. "_

" _Hmm…acha kiya maa. Waise bhi mujhe jaldi nikalna hain. Aaj bahut kaam hai office mein."_ Ruhana said sipping her coffee.

Her mom looked at her….. _"Tujhe sabki fikar hain, bas apni maa aur beti ki koi fikar nahi hai….hai na?"_

" _Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho Maa? Is duniya mein agar mujhe kisi ki sabse zyada fikar hain toh wo tum aur Nishi ho. Na tumse pehle koi hai aur na tumhare baad."_ Ruhana said looking at her mother.

" _Agar tujhe meri fikar hoti toh tu meri baat maan leti. Par tujhe toh kisi ki fikar hi nahi hai."_ Her mom said moving her fingers on Nishi's forehead.

Ruhana sighed…. _"Maa, not again! Mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni. Please stop all this!"_ she shaked her head and stood up from her place.

Her mother took a deep breath…." _Beta, ek baar maan le. Mere liye hi sahi , ek baar Vineet se mil le. Shailja bhi yahi keh rahi thi. Tere saamne teri puri zindagi padi hai….Apne bare mein na sahi…Nishi ke bare mein toh soch! "_

Ruhana turned to speak something, but her mom continued before she could speak….

" _Ruhana…..teri bhalayi ki hi baat kar rahi hoon. Please,ek baar soch is baat ko. Vineet dusron se kuch alag hai….ek baar mil toh le. Phir bhi agar tujhe sahi na lage toh tu shadi mat karna. Rahi Nishi ki baat, toh uske liye main hu. Nishi ke wajah se koi takleef nahi hogi."_

" _Lekin Maa….main aise ….jhooth se kisi rishte ki shuruaat nahi karna chahti. Agar Vineet shadi karna chahta hai toh usey Nishi ko apnana hoga. Usey yeh pata hona chahiye ki Nishi meri beti hain."_ Ruhana said so in a determined tone.

" _acha thik hai….but tu atleast usse mil toh le! Fir dekhte hain kya karna hai."_ Supriya said so looking at her. Ruhana nodded…." _Okay Fine! Lekin tum apni taraf se kuch nahi kahogi!"_

She nodded and after that she went in to get ready for office.

A while later, when she came out, she found Nishi awake, who chuckled looking at her. Ruhana moved to her and she clinged on her hands. The little girl looked at her….

" _chocolate!"_ she exclaimed looking at her mother.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Morning mein no chocolate! Nishi toh good girl hai na!"_ she said kissing on her cheeks. Nishi nods her head …. _"But nishi ko chocolate chahiye."_

Before Ruhana could reply, her mother came in…. _"Nishi ko chocolate chahiye…com'mon…nani aapko chocolates degi!"_

Nishi chuckled , showing a tongue to her mother, ran towards to her nani. Ruhana smiles and soon after, she left for her office.

.

.

 _ **Evening 6:30 pm**_

Ruhana returned home and found her mom and daughter waiting for her. The first word that escaped Nishi's mouth as she saw her mother was asking for a chocolate.

" _Mumma…choco!"_ she said as she rushed to her. Ruhana smiled and gave her a chocolate ,taking which the little girl chuckled, kissed on her cheeks and ran away. Ruhana laughed at her. Her mother than looked at her…

" _Ruhana, Shailja aur Vineet aaj hi tujhse milna chahte hain."_

Ruhana looked at her mom…. _"Thik hai Maa. Wo kitne baje aayenge?"_ she asked as she filled herself a glass of water. Supriya looked at her…. _"Maybe 7:30 tak. Meri shailja se baat hui thi."_

" _Okay Maa….tum please chai bana do na. Main fresh hokar aati hu."_ Saying so , she rushed to her room.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

She saw nishi playing with her toys as she entered the room. Ruhana settled herself on the bed and seemed to think something. She came out of her trance,when Nishi held her hand and was pulling her. Ruhana looked at her and made her sit on her lap….Nishi looked at her…..

" _Mumma ko kya hua?"_

" _kuch nahi hua mumma ko. Mera baby aaj itna khush kyun hai?"_ Ruhana asked looking at her.

" _Nani ne nishi ko choclates diye aur toys bhi!"_ Nishi chuckled happily. Ruhana smiled….

" _Acha, ab aap yahan baitho. Mumma fresh hoke aati hain."_ Ruhana said as she descended her on the floor and moved into the washroom.

.

 _ **A while later…Around 7:15 pm..**_

Ruhana was playing with Nishi when the doorbell rang. Her mom asked her to open the door and she went out. As she opened the door, two smiling faces greeted her. She invited them in and called her mom. They were talking casually, when Nishi came out of the room calling for her….

" _Mummaaa! "_

The little girl shouted. Vineet looked at her… _"Yeh bachchi!"_

Before Ruhana could reply anything, her mother said something, which shocked her, but Vineet smiled and called Nishi to himself.

.

.

 **A/N: So, Ruhana agreed to meet Vineet. But what did her mother said which shocked her?**

 **Will Vineet accept them as they are?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello everyone! I am back with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the second chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana was stunned to hear what her mother said. Meanwhile , Vineet called Nishi to himself. Nishi looked at Ruhana, who nodded to go to him. Nishi moved to him and vineet looked at her and asked her name to which she innocently replies. He then looked at the doll she was holding. He smiled…

" _Acha lao, hum aapki doll thik kar dete hain!"_

" _sachii? Kaise Uncle?"_ Nishi chuckled. Vineet smiled…

" _Magic se!"_ he said snipping his fingers in front of Nishi. She smiled and gave him her doll. He fixed it as the toy was not broken but a part of it popped out. Nishi chuckled and kissed him on his cheek…. _"thank you uncle!"_

" _Uncle nahi papa!"_ he looked at the little girl and she looked at him innocently while Ruhana was shocked to hear that from him.

" _aap mere papa ho?"_ Nishi enquired and he just nodded his head. She chuckled and rushed to her room. He watched her running and then looked at Supriya and his mother… _"Mujhe is rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hain. Agar Ruhana ji is bachchi ko uski maa banker paal sakti hain, toh mujhe usey apnane mein koi problem nahi hain. And I promise, wo humesha meri badi beti rahegi."_

" _Lekin Vineet ….aap…."_ ruhana tried to speak something but was stopped by him… _"aur kuch mat kahiye. Aap kitni achi hain , wo toh main dekh chukka hoon. Lekin agar aapko is rishte se koi problem hain toh aap backout kar sakti hain!"_ He said looking at her.

" _Nahi beta…aisa kuch nahi hai. Bas Ruhana shayad thoda ghabra gayi hai. Main…main kal aapko phone karke batati hoon."_ Supriyaji barged in between the conversation at which Shailja and Vineet nodded. Shailja kissed Ruhana on her forehead…. _"Tumhare paas waqt hai beta, soch samajhkar hi koi faisla lena."_ And then after having dinner and a light chitchat, they left.

Supriya closed the door and turned when she saw Ruhana standing still. She came to her and kept her hand on her shoulder….. _"Ruhana …kya hua beta?"_

She turned to her mom…. _"Maaa, wo sab kya tha? Maine tumhe mana kiya tha na kuch bhi bolne se! Phir kyun tumne jhooth bola?"_ she shouted.

" _beta…aur kya karti main. Main nahi chahti tere us kale ateet ki chhaya bhi tere bhavishya pe pade!"_ she said.

" _aur maa, is baat ki kya guarantee hai ki aage kuch bura nahi hoga? Kal ko agar vineet ko yeh pata chala ki meri koi behen nahi hai toh? Tumne toh keh diya ki Nishi meri kisi behen ki beti hain…how could you maa? Mujhe apni zindagi ki shuruaat jhooth se nahi karni Maa. "_ Ruhana shouted as tears rolled down her eyes.

" _Sachchai jaanne ke baad agar Vineet Nishi ko apnata toh mujhe zyada khushi hoti. Lekin tumne….tumne sab kharab kar diya maa."_ She shouted.

" _Toh aur kya karti main? Main nahi chahti kal ko wo tujhpe ungli uthaye. Tu kyun nahi naye sire se zindagi shuru karti. Aarav ne jo kiya uski saza apni beti ko kyun deti hain. Maanti hoon Aarav ne jo kiya galat kiya….sapne sajakar khud hi un ssapnon ko tod diya…tujhe hurt kiya….lekin Vineet aisa nahi hai beta…..jo jaisa hai , waisa chalne de..main tere aage haath jodti hoon…main teri aur nishi ki khushi hi chahti hoon na…."_ Supriya said as tears brimmed her eyes as well.

Ruhana just heard to her and left from there. She went inside the room and stood by the window crying. She couldn't bear more pain. Her husband left her and her daughter alone. He tried pulling her into something she didn't wanted to do, but he made her do that forcefully. And now her mom wants her to settle, but on the criteria of a Lie, she never wanted to. She came out of the trance when she felt a soft touch on her hand. She looked and found Navya standing beside her….. She didn't say anything , but just hugged the little girl, maybe seeking forgiveness for what just happened. She parted the hug after a while, when nishi tried rubbing off her tears…. _"Mumma , no crying! Nishi ko acha nahi lagta."_ Ruhana smiled at her cute request and then checked the time, which showed around 10:30 pm. She smiled and took Nishi to the bed and made her sleep.

She was patting on her back and Nishi was fast asleep, while sleep was far away from Ruhana's eyes. She came out of her trance as the door opened and she saw her mom coming in. She was quite angry with her mom, for what she said. She kept the coffee mug on the side table and sat near to Ruhana and looked at her…

" _Main jaanti hoon Ruhana, tu mujhse naraz beta, jo maine kiya wo tere bhale ke liye hi kiya hai. Aur dekh na Vineet ne kuch pucha bhi nahi. Main bhi nahi chahti thi ki tu Nishi se door rahe, isliye maine yeh kiya. Beta, Vineet bahut acha ladka hai. Please haan keh de beta. Agar…agar tu usse milna chahti hain, toh mil sakti hain."_ Her mother said looking at her hopefully.

She sighed… _"Maa, main immediately koi faisla nahi le sakti. Mujhe waqt chahiye."_ She said as she was not willing for the marriage.

Supriyaji nodded… _"thik hain Ruhana. Tu aaram se soch kar faisla lena. Ummeed karti hoon tu mujhe nirash nahi karegi."_ She kissed on her forehead and left from there.

Here, Ruhana was quite unsure of her decision. She turned to take her mug when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Vineet. She opened the message and it said…

" _Ruhana,How is my princess? I mean Nishi? Must be asleep right? (_ he asked about her daughter. She smiled a bit, reading further) _I know aap shayad kuch pareshan thi, lekin Ruhana main sirff itna kehna chahta hoon ki mujhe duniya se koi farak nahi padta. Main wahi karta hoon jo mujhe sahi lagta hain…Aur is waqt main sahi hoon. Agar aapko sahi lage toh main aapse aur Nishi semilna chahta hoon. Tomorrow 7:30 Pm, Max Orbit Mall…Vineet"_

The message was quite good. He was not at all willing to know anything about her or Nishi or their past. She then decided to meet him and texted him back and lied down on the bed, maybe in search of some words to talk to him when she meets him tomorrow.

 **A/N: Okay! So Supriyaji told Shalija and Vineet that Nishi is Ruhana's sister's daughter. Vineet is all set to accept her as his daughter. But, will Ruhana agree?**

 **And if they agree, will they live happily?**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello ! I am back with another update.**

 **Navya and Aru- I am glad you two are liking it. Love you two. :* Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

The next day passed in a blur. Ruhana had been thinking about her meeting with Vineet. He was really a gentleman, as he didn't asked anything to her, rather he wanted to meet her and her daughter. She was afraid that her lie may ruin their relationship, yet she wanted to meet him. She rushed into her room as soon as she reached home. She hadn't told her mom yet that she is going to meet Vineet. Her mom was surprised as she directly moved to her room. So, she prepared tea for her and moved into her room…

" _Kya baat hain beta? Sab thik toh hain na?"_ she asked entering the room.

" _Haan maa..i am fine."_ She said looking into the cupboard.

Nishi was sitting on the bed. Supriyaji sat beside her and the little girl crawled into her lap. Supriya smiled…

" _teri mumma ko achanak se kya ho gaya?"_ she said looking at her.

Nishi giggled… _"Mumma ne bola hum ghumne jayenge."_ She chuckled.

Ruhana turned and glanced at her mother….

" _jo tum chahti ho, wahi karne ja rahi hoon. Vineet ne invite kiya hain. Wo nishi se milna chahta hain….so hum ja rahe hain."_ She informed.

Supriyaji smiled…. _"yeh toh achi baat hain beta. Shayad ab sab thik ho jayega…."_

Ruhana glanced at her… _"maybe, I am not sure mom."_

She said as she moved into the washroom to get ready. Supriyaji smiled at her and thanked god in her heart. She wished that Ruhana will agree to marry vineet after this meet.

Ruhana dressed up Nishi in a beautiful pink colored frock and they left the house around 7 pm.

 _ **Max Orbit Mall…**_

She entered the mall premises and found Vineet waiting for her in the waiting lounge. He smiled and moved towards them. He held nishi in his arms…

" _So , how is my princess?"_ he glanced at her.

Nishi chuckled … _"Nishi is happy."_ She said kissing on his cheek.

He smiled and looked at Ruhana, who was admiring the two. He looked at her….

" _Hey! Thanks for coming!"_

She smiled…. _"Main doston ko naa nahi kehti….Friends?"_ she forwarded her hand and he gently shook it. They came out of their trance with Nishi's voice. The little girl chuckled to see the kidz zone area. Vineet smiled…

" _Okay okay…we will go and play!"_ Vineet said descending her on the floor and the little girl took hold of both Vineet and Ruhana's hands. They walked off to the kids zone and Vineet asked ruhana to take a stroll around leaving Nishi there. She reluctantly agreed.

A silence prevailed between them as they walked. He was the first one to inititate a talk…

" _Ruhana…kya aap kisi baat ko leke pareshan hain?"_ he asked.

" _Nahi…"_ she looked at him.

He smiled…. _"Waise mujhe yeh puchna nahi chahiye, lekin kya aap mujhe ya nishi ko lekar pareshan hain. Dekhiye…maine kal jo kuch kaha, wo yunhi nahi kaha, dil se kaha hain. Jaanta hoon, aap soch rahi hongi ki maine kuch jaane bagair hi shaadi ke liye haan keh diya, lekin aisa nahi hain Ruhana"_

She looked at him while he continued…

" _Main bahut practical insaan hoon Ruhana. Main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se aap kisi guilt mein rahein. Aur phir agar aap nishi ko apni beti maan sakti hain toh main kyun nahi. Mujhe duniya ya samaj se koi matlab nahi hain, main bas itna chahta hoon ki aap khush rahein. Aur agar hum dono mil kar Nishi ko achi parvarish de sakte hain toh isme burayi hi kya hain."_

She was looking at him while he was speaking, and when she was about to speak something, he looked at her…

" _Agar aapko yeh lagta hain ki is rishte ke baad, main apne bachchon ke liye Nishi ko nazarandaaz karunga, toh please aap yeh khayal apne mann se nikaal aisa kuch nahi hone wala. "_

He said as they walked back to the Kids Zone and little Nishi rushed towards him calling him Papa. He lifted her in his arms and kissed on her cheeks. The little girl chuckled and she looked at him...

" _Papa…Nishi ko icecream khani hain..choco wali."_ She said cutely.

Vineet smiled… _"okay..chalo hum nishi ki pasand ki icecream khayenge."_

She chuckled and he looked at Ruhana…. _"Chalein?"_

She smiled and nodded. He started walking and she was quietly following him, actually adoring the new bond , which just emerged. Vineet had suddenly changed into a caring father for Nishi. He said it so clearly that he is really lucky to get a daughter in Nishi, as he always wanted one. She saw Vineet purchasing the icecream for nishi and how happy she was being with him. He seemed to be a perfect father and maybe he would be an amazing life partner too. He is definitely not Like Aarav.

She came out of her trance when she heard both Nishi and Vineet calling her. She felt nishi's hand on her cheeks… She smiled at her, when Vineet questioned her..

" _kya hua? Kya sochne lagi?"_

" _kuch nahi. Lekin main aapse kuch puchna chahti hoon."_ She looked at him.

" _Kahiye!"_ He said as he paid for the icecream and handed her hers. She took that and looked at him…

" _Aapne sirf kuch seconds mein ek bahut bada faisla kar liya hain Vineet. Are you sure, aap yeh karna chahte hain? I mean kya aap sach mein kuch janna nahi chahte?"_ she looked at him. She wanted to tell him the truth, but was scared somewhere in her heart.

He glanced at her….. _"Ruhana, main jaanta hoon aap kuch pareshan hain. Shayad aapke pehle relationship ki wajah se. But ruhana, maine soch samajhkar hi yeh faisla liya hain. I would be glad agar aap mera sath dengi. And I promise main kabhi aapse koi sawal nahi karunga. Aapke paas waqt hain …aap kal tak mujhe soch ke bataiyega. Mujhe aapke jawab ka intezar rahega."_

She managed to nod. Then they walked up into a toy shop, to purchase some toys for Nishi. Ruhana denied, but he wanted to do so , and so she couldn't deny him, because it was making her little daughter happy. Later, they had dinner and he dropped them home. She invited him over coffee but he denied softly and said that he would be waiting for her answer. She nodded and moved in.

Nishi ran towards supriyaji….she chuckled with happiness…

 _Naani…itne saare toys….yaayy!"_

" _mumma ne dilaye?"_ Supriyaji questioned, and she innocently nodded no…

" _Nahi…Papa ne! Papa ne icecream bhi khilaya."_ her smile grew from ear to ear.

Supriyaji smiled and kissed on her cheeks… _"Acha jao…isey room mein rakho."_

Nishi rushed to her room while Supriyaji looked at Ruhana, who was sitting on the couch thinking something….She sat beside her..

" _Kya soch rahi hain beta? Kya ab bhi tere mann mein koi sawal hain?"_

" _Maa , sawal nahi dar hain. Mujhe darr hain ki agar aage kuch ho gaya toh? Agar Vineet ko sach pata chala toh? Agar sab kuch jaanne ke baad usne bhi mujhe chhod diya toh…"_ she held her mom's hands…

" _Maa, wo kehte hain ki wo kuch janna nahi chahte, lekin mujhe apni kismat par bharosa nahi hain maa. Main nahi chahti ki baad mein kuch aisa ho kisi bhi rishte mein koi darar paida kar de…"_ her eyes were teary.

Her mom cupped her cheeks…

" _Ruhana, tujhe pyaar par toh vishwas hain na? Dekh beta, jitna wo kar raha hain , koi nahi karta. Aur yeh baat sirf main aur tu jaante hain ki Nishi teri beti hain. Vineet nahi jaanta aur jab tak hum nahi batayenge, usey kuch pata nahi chalega. Beta, ek baar zindagi ko mauka de, pyar par dobara yakeen kar beta….main jaanti hoon Vineet ,tere aur nishi ke liye khushiyan hi layega….please beta!"_ her mother tried convincing her.

Ruhana nodded…. _"Maa…bas subah tak ka waqt de do…please!"_ she looked at her mom, who kissed on her forehead… _"Ja, jaake aaram kar."_

She went up to her room, and saw Nishi playing with her new doll, that Vineet gifted her. She seemed chuckled as she saw Ruhana sitting on the bed….She moved towards her and hugged her putting her hands round her neck. Ruhana kissed on her cheeks…

" _Nishi ko papa ke paas jaana hain."_ She said as Ruhana made her sit on the bed.

Ruhana looked on her… _"Papa ne bola nexsht time wo Nishi ke liye choco layenge."_ Nishi said looking at her mother. At the same time, she noticed a small Pic in Nishi's hand, which turned out to be Vineet's.

" _Ye Nishi ko kahan se mila?"_ she asked.

Nishi smiled cutely… _"Papa ne diya! Unhone bola ki wo nishi ko apne saath leke jayenge jaldi."_ She said happily and snatched the picture from Ruhana's hand.

Ruhana smiled as she saw her little girl placing the picture, beside the photoframe which had her and nishi's picture. And soon, she snuggled in her mother's lap falling fast asleep. Ruhana made her lie on the bed and covered her with blanket and moved into washroom.

His words were still echoing in her mind. She washed her face sighed deeply. She slipped into her nightdress and moved into the room thinking of him. Maybe he was the right choice. Maybe he'll prove the best father for her daughter. Maybe an amazing life partner as well.

She picked up Vineet's picture from the table and glanced at it. She felt as if her mom was right. Maybe she should give a chance to him. She picked up her mobile and pinged him..

" **Hey..Awake?"** __

" **yeah! Yet awake. "** He replied.

She thought for a while, when her phone buzzed again…

" **Ready with the answer?"**

He knew what was in her heart. Maybe he could easily understand her.

" **Yeah, but can you please come to my home tomorrow? I mean main hum dono ki moms ke saamne yeh decision dena chahti hoon. Please?"** __she replied back.

" **Sure, I will be there at 7 Pm. "** __

She got the reply back and after some more chats, they slept. The next day was going to be special for both of them.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here is the next chap. Hope it was long enough.**

 **So, what will be Ruhana's Decision?**

 **What will happen in their life, if they get married?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello…I am back with another update.**

 **PurpleAngel1- I am glad you're liking it. Love ya!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana woke up and freshened up. She looked at her daughter, who was asleep. A smile on her face, made her smile as well. She kissed on her forehead and moved out to her mom, as she knew she must be waiting for her. She found her mom sitting in the balcony and went to her. Her mom looked at her….

" _Arey aa gayi tu! Main abhi hi chai bana ke laayi hu."_

" _pata hai maa. Ab baitho, kuch baat karni hain."_ She said sitting behind her.

Supriya looked at her…. _"kya baat karni hain? Kahin vineet ke bare mein toh nahi? Tune thik se socha na beta?"_ She questioned her in a go.

Ruhana looked at her as she knew how worried her mother was. She never knew that she would take this decision. She looked at her…

" _Maa, Maine aaj Vineet aur unki maa ko ghar par bulaya hain. Agar mere decision se tumhe tasalli milti hain toh thik hain , wahi hoga."_ She held her mother's hands.

Supriya smiled….. _"Toh tune kya socha?"_

" _Maa, darr toh mujhe ab bhi lagta hain. Main nahi chahti ki mere ateet ki chhaya bhi meri nishi par pade. Main bas usey khush dekhna chahti hoon, aur wo Vineet ke saath khush thi….Jaise usey kisi aur ki parwah hi nahi. Vineet kuch jaanna nahi chahte . Lekin shayad ab main zindagi ko ek mauka aur dena chahti hoon. "_ she replied.

Her mother smiled and kissed on her forehead…. _"Tune bahut acha socha Ruhana…bahut sahi socha. Main bhi tujhe aur nishi ko khush hi dekhna chahti hoon. Agar Vineet us khushi ki wajah banega toh mujhse zyada khushi kisi ko na hogi. Thank you beta!"_ she smiled with tears.

Meanwhile, theyheard Nishi and Ruhana rushed inside the room, only to find little nishi crying. Yeah, the little girl was crying , maybe because of a dream she saw and then she didn't find her mother beside her. Ruhana hugged her and the little snuggled her head in her tummy , crying. Ruhana tried to calm her down , but she hugged her tight , not letting her go. She knew that her daughter had seen some bad dream. She parted the hug and made her sit on the bed and rubbed off her tears.. She sat beside her…

" _Princess Nishi ko kya hua? Nishi toh strong girl hain na?"_ she tried to convince her.

Nishi aka Navya held her hand… _"Mumma, aaj office mat jao."_ She looked at her mother.

Though Navya was a good girl and she loved to be with her nani doing all sort of naughtiness and her nani enjoying with her, yet she asked her mother to drop office today. Ruhana looked at her…

" _Kya hua meri gudiya ko?"_ She asked again, but in return, she was hugged tightly. Meanwhile, her mother came in…

" _kya hua ?"_

" _pata nahi maa, shayad Nishi ne koi darawana sapna dekh liya hain. Wo chahti hain ki main office na jaun!"_ she said looking at her mother.

" _toh mat ja ruhana…"_ she said.

" _Han maa…aaj yahi karna padega."_ She said looking at her daughter.

She parted her from the hug and made her sit in her lap.

" _Nishi ko mumma ke saath khelna hain?"_ she asked.

The little girl looked at her for a few moments, and then nodded. She looked at her…

" _Aap offiche (office) nahi jaoge na?"_ she asked innocently.

Ruhana nodded as a NO and later the girl became happy. They enjoyed some time together. Playing made Nishi calm down a bit, Maybe she had forgotten the bad dream , she saw. The day passed in a blur. Ruhana had already told Nishi that Vineet was coming and she was quite happy knowing that. She was chuckling around unlike the morning.

 _ **7 pm…**_

Nishi was playing in the living room, when the doorbell rang. She chuckled hearing it. Ruhana smiled and opened the door. It was Vineet and his mom. She welcomed them in. Nishi rushed to Vineet as soon as he entered in. Ruhana went to call for her mom. She served them water, taking which Shailja, Vineet's mom looked at her…

" _Toh beta, kya faisla kiya tumne? Vineet ne bataya ki tumne specially mujhe yahan bulaya hain."_ She looked at her.

" _Jee aunty…..main mera faisla aapke aur maa ke saamne batana chahti thi."_ She looked at both Vineet and his mom.

" _toh batao beta…daro mat. Mujhe tumhara faisla manzoor hoga."_ Shailja said.

" _Ruhana, maine aapse pehle hi kaha tha ki aapka har faisla mujhe manzoor hoga."_ Vineet said.

" _Toh mera jawab haan hain Vineet. Tumhare jaisa dost toh shayad chirag dhundhne se bhi nahi milega. "_ she replied.

Vineet smiled and so did his mom. She went to her put a chain in her neck…

" _mujhe khushi hain beta ki tumne yeh faisla kiya. Vineet ke liye mujhe tumhare jaisi ladki ki talash hui jo ab puri hui."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled a looked at Supriya….

" _Supriya, main chahti hoon yeh shaadi jald se jald ho jaaye."_ She said.

Supriya smiled…. _"Haan Shailja…main kal hi panditji se baat karti hoon."_

After a few more chats, Vineet and his mother left. Everyone was happy.

 _ **Next Day..**_

Ruhana left for office while her mother called the pandit to fix the marriage date. To their luck, the auspicious date was about a week later. Both the mothers were happy. Vineet was meeting Nishi frequently. He thanked Ruhana for trusting him. In a small event , both Ruhana and Vineet got married. They seemed happy.

.

 _ **Vineet's Home.. … two months later…**_

Ruhana had left her job as Vineet asked her to help her in his business. Ruhana was working in kitchen , when a pair of hands hugged her. She smiled…

" _Kya hai Vineet? Yahan kya kar rahe ho?"_

" _Arey ab meri biwi ko mere liye time nahi hain toh mujhe hi kuch karna padega na!"_ he replied innocently.

" _Nishi kahan hain? Bahar aa gayi toh?"_ she said.

" _uffo…tumhari laadli aaram se so rahi hain. Har waqt toh tumhe uski chinta rehti hain..thodi chinta hamari bhi kar lijiye."_ He said as he kissed on her cheek.

She pushed him… _"uffo vineet….kaam karne do. Fir tum hi kahoge ki I am getting late. Aur Nishi ko jagao. School ka time ho gaya hain."_

Vineet frowned but moved towards Nishi's room.

.

 _ **Nishi's Room..**_

The room was painted in pink color. On a corner was placed a bunk bed, that too in pink color. The wardrobes were also of pink color, filled with various dolls and games stickers. On the upper bed of the bunk bed, was asleep a little girl clutching a doll close to her heart. Vineet smiled watching her.

He had got this room designed specially for Nishi. After the wedding, when he brought Ruhana home, this was the room , she showed her first. She was so surprised that she couldn't utter a word. When he pulled her in a hug, she just looked at him…

 _ ***flashback starts***_

" _Vineet…tumne yeh sab nishi ke liye kiya? I mean kya zarurat thi?"_ she asked.

He smiled…. _"Kyun? Main nahi kar sakta kya? Ab toh nishi meri beti hain."_ He said.

" _haan par…yeh sab!"_ she paused.

" _toh yeh toh humare bachchon ke liye hain. I mean Nishi ke bhai ya behen bhi toh honge na…nai!"_ he looked at her naughtily.

She hit him on his arm while he giggled. They put Nishi to sleep on the bed, who was by now asleep on Vineet's shoulder .

 _ ***flashback ends***_

Ruhana , who had by now come to this room, saw Vineet waking up Nishi. Yeah, his calm nature, his personality and his love, had made Ruhana fall in love with him. She loved the way he handled everything…his office, Nishi and herself too. She was adoring them,but came out the trance when she heard a giggling sound. She saw Vineet tickling Nishi and she was giggling. She moved to them….

" _Aap dono ki masti ho gayi ho toh please taiyar ho jayenge aap dono?"_ she looked at them.

Both of them made a sad face, which made her smile…

" _Muh mat latkao…kal Sunday hain….jo mann kare wo karna."_ She said.

Nishi chuckled… _"Promish? Aap mujhe aur papa ko kuch nahi bologi?"_ She asked.

Ruhana smiled…. _"haan baba…kuch nahi bolungi. Abhi school jaana hain na?"_ she said taking Nishi in her arms and made her ready for a bath. Vineet smilingly left to his room. Making nIshi ready, Ruhana moved into the kitchen and called Shailjaji….

" _maa, jaldi aa jaiye…nashta taiyar hain."_ She said.

Shailjaji came out and Nishi looked at her….

" _Dadii…aaj main pehle ready ho gayi…yayy!"_ she chuckled.

Shailjaji smiled… _"Bilkul…Nishi toh good girl hain…papa ki tarah late thodi hoti hain"_

" _Kyaa maa….aapki laadli ki wajah se hi late ho gaya main."_ Vineet said coming out of his room.

" _dono baap beti ko masti karne ko kisne kaha tha...jab pata hain late ho jaoge, fir bhi masti!"_ Ruhana said as she served breakfast to them.

Vineet sat quietly nodding his head. Nishi chuckled. He looked at her…

" _princess ko itni hasi kyun aa rahi hain?"_

She looked at her mother and then Dadi….

" _Kyunki papa ko dant padi."_ She giggled again causing Shailjaji and Ruhana to laugh.

He made a sad face….

" _Aaj sab log mere peeche kyun pade hain? Kuch khaas hain?"_ she looked at the three of them. They giggled…he looked at them..

" _ab has kyun rahe ho? Mujh bachche ki jaan loge kya?"_ he gave them the most innocent look.

Ruhana laughed and rruffled his hair…

" _tum bachche nahi ho , ek bachchi ke baap ho! Kuch toh sharam karo."_ She giggled.

" _Ruhana ne thik kaha….. harkatein abhi bhi bachchon wali hain teri!"_ shailja ji said.

Vineet looked at her openmouthed, showing that he is hurt…

" _Maaaa! Tum bhi in dono ke sath mil gayi….tummhe toh apne bête ka sath dena chahiye."_ He said.

She smiled…. _"Tut oh ghar pe rehta nahi hain..sath toh mujhe meri bahu ka hi dena padega na."_ she said.

Ruhana smiled and teased him for what his mother said. He got up and showed fake sadness..

" _Okay..main jar aha hoon…koi mujhse pyaar nahi karta."_ He moved away when nishi hold his hand…

" _Papa! Shad mat ho. Dadi aur mumma toh aapko sata rahe they…."_ She said.

Vineet looked at them and they smiled. Nishi pulled him with her.

Here, as Ruhana moved to take something from the kitchen, she felt a bit dizzy. She got holdof the chair and it felt like, she was about to fall,but Vineet held her and she went unconscious. He laid her on the bed and called a doctor. He was panicked but shailjaji smiled. Meanwhile, the doctor came and did the checkup. She moved out of the room when anxious Vineet approached her…

" _Doctor, Ruhana thik toh hain na? "_

The doctor smiled…. _"Everything is normal. But yes, there is something, jo aapki wife aapko batana chahti hain. And congratulations."_ She shook hands with her and left. An elated shailjaji entered the room and kissed Ruhana on her forehead…

" _Thank you beta. Ab sahi maynon mein humari family complete ho jayegi."_

Ruhana smiled and looked for Vineet. He was still confused and looking at his mother. She smiled. Shailja looked at them….She turned to Ruhana…

" _Main Supriya ko yeh khabar deke aati hoon."_ Ruhana nodded and she left.

Vineet came and sat beside her. He looked at her..

" _tum thik ho? Aur kya batana chahti ho?"_

Ruhana smiled for his impatience and held his hand…..

" _Main thik hoon lekin tum pareshan hone ke liye taiyar ho jao."_ She said.

" _huhh…matlab? "_ he asked.

She giggled… _"Wo kya hain na Vineet….Main 2-2 bachchon ko ek saath nahi sambhal paungi…ek toh Nishi aur ek yeh…"_ she pulled his hand and kept it on her belly.

" _happy Parenting "_ she winked at him.

It took him a few seconds to what she said and then hugged her. Meanwhile, Nishi came in and looked at Ruhana….

" _Mumma…mujhe na chhoti behen chahiye."_ She said innocently as her dadi told her that she is going to get a baby brother or sister.

Ruhana and Vineet laughed. Vineet made her sit in his lap..

" _aur agar chotu bhai ho gaya toh…"_

" _nai chahiye…behen chahiye."_ Nishi shouted.

Vineet smiled ….. _"acha okay….but tab tak aapko ek kaam karna padega…Mumma ka dhyan rkhan padega…rakhoge?"_

Nishi nodded happily and snuggled towards Ruhana. Vineet smiled and looked at them…

" _main office ja rhaa hoon, apna khayal rkhna."_ He kissed his girls on their forehead and left.

Nishi sat beside Ruhana as she thought about her life till now. It was two months that they were married and now they were blessed, going to be parents. She looked at Nishi who was happy knowing that she will get a baby sister. She took a deep sigh…..finally, everything was going perfect in her life.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end. So RuVi seem happy. They are going to be parents. Nishi seems happy. Let's see , what's up in their life next.**

 **Precap: 9 months leap and some family moments.**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hellozz! I am back with another update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous update. Here's the next!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet was most excited when he got to know that he is going to be a father. He was busy purchasing toys, clothes and many other things for the unborn baby, not forgetting Nishi. She was getting the gifts too.

It was a Sunday. Nishi and Vineet were playing in the garden, when Ruhana entered Nishi's room. It was flooding with toys , games, soft toys, everything. She was surprised. She called for Vineet. He came in rushing , and she looked at him…

" _yeh sab kya hain? Yeh room hai ya storeroom!"_ she asked.

" _Roo..wo yeh sab maine hi yahan rkhe hain… yeh sab humari princesses ke liye toh hain."_ He replied innocently.

" _Vineet…itne toys….tumhe lagta hain yeh use honge? kyun! Aur inhe sambhalne mein meri aafat aayegi."_ She said angrily.

" _are nai nai….tum chinta mat karo…yeh main sambhal lunga…tum aaram karo! Okay!"_ He looked at her innocently.

She looked at him…. _"Vineet…ab mujhe aur koi toys nahi chahiye….aur agar tum leke aaye na….toh tumhi saare toys sambhaloge….main kuch nahi karungi…samjhe!"_ she told him angrily and went out of the room.

Nishi held his hand… _"papa…mumma gussa kyun ho gai?"_

" _kuch nahi beta, mumma papa se zara naraaz hain…..aap dadi ke paas jao, main aata hoon."_ He said.

" _par mumma naraz kyun hain? Wo toh aapse bahut sara pyar karti hain."_ She said innocently.

" _han wo toh hain…aapki mumma toh sabse pyaar karti hain, lekin abhi wo thodi si naraz hain, toh aap khelo….main mumma ko mana ke aata hoon."_ He patted on his cheeks and left to the room.

 _ **RuVi's room..**_

Ruhana was walking irritatedly . He held her by her shoulders…

" _kya hua? Itni irritated kyun ho?"_

"kuch nahi! "she replied irritatingly.

" _gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi hai….shant ho jao!"_ he said making her sit on the bed.

" _tum kharche karte raho, aur main shant ho jaun? Vineet, yeh kya bachpana hain, I mean, tum roz roz toys leke aa jaate ho! Aur Nishi…uske paas already bahut saare toys hain…uske liye naye toys kyun aa rahe hain?"_ she asked angrily.

She was really irritated with the new demands that Nishi used to make, and Vineet fulfilled them without any problem. And since he got to know that he's going to be a father again, he was highly elated and used to bring toys and games, that too, two in number. And he would always say that from now on, he will get everything in two.

Vineet looks at her…. _"Tumhe kya problem hain….aur aajkal tumhe ho kya gaya hain? I mean, tumitni moody toh thi nahi….abhi kya hua tumhe!"_

Ruhana looked at him…. _"Okay fine…..ek shart pe maafi mil sakti hain….Fridge mein chocolate chip icecream rakhi hain, get me some."_

Vineet looked at her…. _"ice…icecream!"_

" _haan….wo mujhe aajkal khane ka mann karta hain toh parso maine mangavayi thi…now go and bring me a scoop!"_ she said looking at her.

" _Wo…..wo icecream toh khatam ho gayi!"_ he replied a bit scaredly.

" _what! Itni jaldi kaise khatam ho gayi?"_ she looked at him narrowing her eyes..

" _tumne aur nishi ne icecream khatam kar di? Mana kiya hain na Nishi ko icecream khilane se….abhi abhi uska gala thik hua hain…aur tum…ugghh!"_ she shouted at him .

" _Wo Roo…..nishi ka bahut mann kar raha tha isliye."_

" _toh…wo toh bachchi hain…tum toh samajhdar ho na! par nahii..tum uske saath, usse bhi chhote bachche ban jaate ho! Dekho…tum kahin se bhi laao…but mujhe chocolate chip icecream chahiye…abhi ke abhi!"_ she said looking at him.

He sighed…. _"Okay..tum shant ho jaao….main …main icecream lekar aata hoon."_

Saying so, he moved out of the room. His mother, who watched him heading out , smiled to herself. She was happy to see them happy.

A while later, Vineet came back with the chocolate chip icecream and gave a bowlful to Ruhana…

" _ye rahi tumhari chocolate chip icecream! And please gussa mat karna."_

She smiled looking at him and took the bowl from him. He looked at her….

" _tum has rahi ho! I mean, mujhe itna dantne ke baad! How could you ruhana!"_ he acted of being hurt.

She laughed…. _"waise tum acting achchi kar lete ho!"_ she winked at him.

He smiled…. _"tum jo kahogi wo toh mujhe karna hi padega na!"_ he said as he kissed on her forehead.

She looked at him…. _"I am sorry Vineet. But pregnancy mein mood swings aur cravings hona normal hain. Aur isliye aaj maine tumpe chilla bhi diya."_

He smiled and just hugged her. Meanwhile, Nishi aka Navya entered into the room and snuggled up near Ruhana. She looked at Ruhana..

" _Mumma , aap papa se gussa ho?"_ she asked innocently.

" _Nahi toh….aapke papa se kaun naraz ho sakta hain bhala!"_ Ruhana said.

She smiled…. _"Toh phir aapne papa ko kyun danta?" She asked innocently._

Ruhana sighed…. _"Acha baba…ab se kuch nahi bolungi main aapke papa ko! Khush!"_

Nishi chuckled and hugged Vineet. With all these light moments and full love…where did the next 8 months went,they never got to know..

 _ **8 Months Later…City Hospital**_

A worried Vineet was waiting outside the labour room, when the doctor came out…

" _Congratulations ! It's a Baby girl!"_ the doctor congratulated him.

He smiled and thanked the doctor, who told her that he could meet her in a while. He was happy and so he called to his mother and her mother. Meanwhile, the nurse told him that he can meet his wife. He entered the number and saw Ruhana sitting on the bed, with a baby girl in her arms. He moved to her , and looked at the baby….She was a little , beautiful girl, looking the same like her mother. She handed the little baby to him. He adored and kissed on the baby's forehead. He then looked at her and thanked her for the beautiful gift she had given to him. She smiled at him.

Meanwhile, their moms came there along with Nishi, who was quite excited to see her little sister. Vineet made the baby lie beside Ruhana and he took hold of Nishi. Nishi was quite happy to see her. She looked at her mother…

" _Mumma…iska naam kya hain?"_

Ruhana looked at Vineet. He smiled. He looked at the newborn….

" _iska naam hoga Arva…."_

" _arva…main..ushey Aru bolungi.."_ Nishi said innocently at which Ruhana nodded. Their family as complete now. The days were passing happily.

 _ **Home… A week later…**_

Ruhana was making coffee in the kitchen, when shailjaji came to her…

" _Ruhana…tum coffee kyun bana rahi ho? Radha ko bol deti."_

Ruhana smiled… _"Maa…time dekha hain aapne? 11 baj rahe hain aur aap jag rahi hain?"_

" _tum bhi toh jag rahi ho…infact, ye coffee vineet ke liye hogi..hai na?"she said._

Ruhana smiled… _"Aapko pata hain na…usey late night coffee pine ki aadat hain."_

" _acha, meri bachchiyan kahan hain?"_ She asked.

" _apne papa ke paas! Tabhi toh main yahan coffee bana rahi hoon."_ She replied.

Shailjaji smiled, patted her cheeks, and left to her room.

Here, Ruhana moved to her room, and found Vineet sitting on the bed, but not with his laptop as she left him. He was holding Arva in his arms, while Nishi was asleep on his lap. She smiled and entered quietly in the room. She looked at him..

" _Lijiye…main coffee banana kya gayi..dono so gayi! Acha hain!"_

Vineet smiled…. _"tumse darr gayi na meri betiyan!"_ He chuckled.

She looked at him… _"what do you mean?"_

He giggled… _"Kuch nahi baba…acha chalo, main nishi ko room mein sula kar aata hoon."_

He said as he shifted Aru in Ruhana's lap and lifted Nishi in his arms, and moved to her room.

.

.

 _ **15 Years Later…**_

 _ **(Navya Kumar(Nishi) is 18 years old and Arva Kumar(Aru) is 15 years old)**_

" _15 saal beet gaye Vineet, lekin kuch nahi badla….hain na?"_ Ruhana said as she entered the room with a mug of coffee. He smiled. She sat beside him and handed him his cup.

" _Na tumhari raat 11 baje coffee pine ki aadat badli, aur na hi Nishi aur Navya ki yeh aadat."_ She glanced at her daughters. As always, Navya was sleeping with her head in his lap, the only difference now, was that she was holding a book, instead of a doll. And Arva, was asleep clinging on his arm, her head on his shoulder.

He smiled … _"tum bhi toh nahi badli….wahi pyaar, wahi khamoshi dikhti hain mujhe tumhari aankhon mein jo aaj se 15 saal pehle thi. Aur dekhta hoon, humare is parivar ko. "_

" _Agar tum na hote toh yeh parivar bhi nahi hota Vineet. Thanks a lot."_ She said looking into his eyes and then she rested her head on his shoulder. They were a complete , happy family now.

.

 _ **Somewhere, In a small house…**_

A middle aged man was sitting with a photograph. His eyes were raged, and it seemed that he was searching for something or someone, but hadn't find it.

" _where are you? Tum kahan ho?aur humari…..humari beti…wo toh ab badi ho gayi hogi na….bolo kahan ho tum..? kahan hai meri beti?"_

He threw the photograph on the bed in rage and left the house.

" _tum jahan kahin bhi ho…I will find you..chahe mujhekuch bhi karna pade."_

.

 **A/N: Another update!**

 **So, RuVi are blessed with a daughter. They were happy and contented.**

 **Fifteen years passed by. Did something really change? Or will something change in the present?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyo Peoples! I am back with another update. Yay! :D**

 **PurpleAngel1 and SachinLover- I am glad you two are liking it. Love you two ! :***

 **Ashi- Thanks dear! I am really obliged with the kind words you leave on my stories. Thank you sooo much!**

 **Trio's Angel- Let's see, if everything goes fine or not! Thanks! Love ya! :***

 **Kavin Fan-Thank you for the review. Hope you like this as well. Keep tuned!**

 **Happy Reading..**

It was a fine day, being a Sunday. The whole family was lazing around. Ruhana, woke up, and looked beside her. She saw both Navya and Arva sleeping on either sides of Vineet, hugging him. She smiled and remembered the mess that was created last night.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Vineet was working on his laptop, when Arva climbed up on the bed snuggled near him.

" _kya hua Aru?"_ he asked with his eyes still on the laptop.

" _Papa wo…."_ She paused and looked at him.

" _papa , main yahan aapse baat kar rahi hoon, aur aap ho ki is laptop ko dekh rahe ho. Listen to me!"_ she said turning his face with her hands.

" _Main sun raha hu Aru."_ He said turning his face to the laptop.

" _Noo…look at me and listen. "_ she once again held his hand.

He closed the laptop…. _"bolo kya hua?"_

" _today is Saturday…you remember?"_ she asked.

" _So?"_ he raised his eyebrow at her.

Arva smiled…. _"yes! And you must know that weekend is family time, so me and nishi have decided that we will watch a movie, and …."_ But was cut by vineet.

" _okay…you and nishi can watch the movie. Usme permission lene ki kya zaroorat hain."_ He said.

" _papa! Maine kaha hum sab dekhenge, which means that you and mumma will also join us ..okay!"_ she said looking at him.

At the same time, Nishi entered in with his coffee….

" _Han Papa….Aru is right. Hum hall room mein mattresses bichayenge, and then we will watch the movie. And will do a lots of masti…okay…because…"_ her eyes met Arva and both of them shouted…

" _Because Weekends is family time!"_

Vineet smiled. Nishi looked at him… _"aur aapka aur mumma ka yeh business wala idea aaj kaam nahi aane wala….okay!"_ she looked at him in a warning tone.

He looked at both the girls…. _"Okay Fine! Ab tum dono se toh main jeet nahi sakta. By the way, where is your mom?"_ he questioned them.

" _Mumma is making something in the kitchen, I think some cake …yummy cakes!"_ Navya said licking her lips.

Arva giggled…. _"okay…now we need to look for some movies…chalo!"_ she held Nishi's hand and they rushed to their room. Vineet smiled and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Ruhana taking out something from the oven…He smiled as he stood taking support of the kitchen platform..

" _Kya ban raha hain weekend special mein?"_

" _Cakes….ab weekend special toh banta hain na…chocolate cakes!"_ she said.

" _great! Waise weekend plans to Aru aur Nishi ne bhi banaye hain."_ He looked at her.

" _kaise plans? Waise aaj dono sham se hi kuch discussion mein busy thi…pata nahi kya chalta hain inke dimag mein."_ She said as she put the cupcakes into a plate and called for Arva and Navya.

The girls came running and got happy to see the cakes, but they pulled vineet the next moment, saying they need his help. Ruhana was surprised, when Arva came to her…

" _We have a surprise for you!"_

She winked at her and left. Here, Ruhana smiled and moved to her room to get fresh. When she came out of the room, she saw Vineet, Arva and Navya arguing over something. The room seemed messy. She crossed her arms around her chest…

" _yahan kya ho raha hain? Aur yeh room ki kya halat bana di hain?"_

" _mumma…aap chalo mere saath!"_ Saying so Navya pulled her with her and she was surprised to see the arrangements.

" _Yeh papa ka idea tha !"_ said arva coming out of the room, shocking Vineet, who nodded in a No with scared expression.

Ruhana let out a chuckle and the girls hug her, pulling her down on the bed. Vineet settled next to her, as Navya put in the movie. They indeed had a nice time.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

She looks around and found them still sleeping. She moved to her room to freshen up and then prepared tea was herself. She knew Vineet, Aru and Nishi won't be waking up early today. Taking her tea, she went in the balcony, looking at the rising sun. Suddenly, her mind wandered back to her journey since 15 years. She was alone with a year old Nishi, when her life was turned upside down. Vineet entered as an Angel in her life, who never questioned her about her past. He gave her a beautiful life. She was contented with this small family of hers. She turned around to look at those three innocent faces, who were still asleep.

Suddenly, a thought captured her mind. What if, if something happens to this small family of hers. What if the fear , she's been hiding in her heart since 15 years, opens up in front of everyone. She shivered on the mere thought of it. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop of thinking about it….or say , it was not today that she was thinking it, she thought about it every night. She always prayed for the wellbeing of this family, yet she was low today.

She came out of her trance when she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Vineet. She smiled at him…

" _tum itni jaldi uth gaye? Main soch rahi thi ki aaj aap teenon sote hi rahenge."_ She smiled.

" _Aru aur Nishi toh ab bhi so rahe hain. But tum kahan khoyi thi?"_ he said lifting her face up.

She sighed… _"Kuch nahi..bas kuch purani yaadein taaza kar rahi thi."_ She looked at him.

He looked in her eyes…. _"Are you sure? I mean, tum share kar sakti ho."_

" _I am sure…now go and get fresh. Main tumhare liye coffee banati hoon."_ She said turning towards the kitchen. He nodded and went off to his room. Ruhana glanced at both the girls who were still asleep. She thought of waking them a little later, and walked to the kitchen.

 _ **A While Later..**_

She handed the coffee mug to Vineet, and looked at the two girls. She called out their names…

" _Aru, Nishi …utho…subah ke 10 baj rahe hain."_

" _Kya mumma…sone do na!"_ Nishi said sleepily turning her head to other side.

" _Sunday is sleeping day…aap bhi so jao!"_ said Arva who looked at her with her sleepy eyes, pulled blanket over her and slept.

Ruhana smiled at their antics. …she looked at them…

" _Okay fine! Then me and daddy are going on a long drive…you two sleep ..okay!"_ she said smiling to herself.

Both the girls sat up to look at her…

" _how can you go on a drive without us? So unfair that is!"_ both of them said in unison.

Ruhana laughed out looking at them, and both of them looked at her confusingly.

" _That was not a good joke mumma!"_ pouted Arva.

Ruhana smiled…. _"aww…but I knew how to wake you two up!"_

" _so Unfair Mumma! Sunday ko sone nahi dete ho!"_ said nishi looking at her sadly.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Sunday ke plans pehle se kaun bana raha tha? Who planned for movie and lunch? Ab so kar plans kharab toh nahi karne na!"_ she looked at them.

Both the sisters shared glances…. _"Oh no! We forgot…Thanks mom!"_ and they rushed to their room.

Ruhana smiled seeing rushing them. Vineet came to her…

" _Kya Roo…kyun dono ko aisa sataya karti ho!"_

" _toh dono mil ke mujhe kya kam pareshan karte hain? Infact wo dono hi kyun, tum bhi unke saath bachche hi ban jaate ho….ab main akele sambhalu sabko!"_ she said.

He smiled…. _"jaise aajtak sambhala hain."_ He looked at her.

" _ab tumhe jo kaam karne hain , kar lo. Otherwise hum late ho jayenge aur tumko pata hain na, punctuality ke maamle mein dono tumpar gayi hain…. 1 minute a delay bhi bardasht nai hain…..main movie tickets book karta hoon."_ He let out a chuckle.

She smiles, shakes off her head and get busy with her chores.

 _ **An hour later…**_

Navya and Arva were ready munching the cheese sandwiches , while Vineet was talking over phone, and Ruhana was away in her room getting ready.

Vineet finished his call and looked at the girls…. _"So Girls! All set for the fun?"_

" _Yes! Its gonna be real fun!"_ both of them exclaimed with joy. He smiled. Meanwhile, Ruhana too came out and they left.

.

They had a good family time, for they watched a movie first, and then went for lunch in their favorite restaurant. Navya and Arva were happy, for, they got less time with their father,one reason being of their studies and the second was of Vineet being busy with his business. Once in a while, this family planned a trip out of home , and enjoyed it to the fullest.

They were happily chatting where Navya told about the skit she was taking part in her college fest while, Arva was quite excited for the Annual day and farewell at her school.

" _Mumma…we need to go shopping? Can we go after lunch?"_ asked Arva looking at Ruhana.

" _Okay….we will. But what do want?"_ she asked.

" _We have got our list mom!"_ Said Nishi, showing her a list.

Ruhana smiled…. _"good work!"_

Navya smiled. Arva said… _"I need to purchase some books also. "_

" _tut oh hai hi padhaku! Go and purchase your study books!"_ navya said poking Arva in her arm.

" _I will purchase novels. Papa will help me choosing…right papa!"_ she looked at vineet.

" _Noo…he will help me. You take mumma with you!"_ said arva poking her back.

" _nooo..papa has good choice of have selected books to purchase. "_ navya teased her.

Arva pouts looking at her parents. Vineet smiles…

" _atleast don't argue here….we will purchase everything you want …okay?"_ he said looking at both of them.

Both the girls nodded happily. Ruhana smiled looking at them. Meanwhile, their lunch was served and they enjoyed it.

After the lunch, as they moved out of the restaurant, a voice echoed in Ruhana's ears, that startled her to the core. She was shocked to hear a familiar voice. Meanwhile, Vineet came to her…

" _kya hua Ruhana?"_ he asked as he saw her looking around.

She looked at him….. _"Vineet….kya hum abhi ghar ja sakte hain?"_

" _Arey par abhi shopping par jaana hain na?"_ he said looking at her.

" _haan, I know…..but main ghar jana chahti hoon….please, I am not feeling good! "_ she said.

He looked at her…. _"okay fine! We'll go home first."_

She smiled a bit and they got inside the car. Ruhana was lost in her own thoughts. The girls got sad as they knew that they were not going on shopping. Vineet convinced them that he will take them for shopping in the evening, to which they agreed.

 _Ruhana's POV: Kya jo maine suna, wo sach tha? Kahin mera wo darr sach toh nahi hone wala! Nahi…aisa nahi hona chahiye…..ab kuch khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhmein! Bilkul nahi!"_

She came out of her trance as the car stopped. She found Vineet looking at her telling her that they were home. She silently walked out of car and unlocked the door. Arva and Nishi entered the house, yelling on the top of their voices that they need to go shopping in the evening. Ruhana walked straight into her room, without talking much to anyone, which surprised Arva and Ruhana the most. They asked their father , who told them that she will be fine in a while, and made his way inside the room,asking them to rest.

.

 **A/N: So, is Aarav really back?**

 **What is in the lives of this family? Will everything be same as it is now?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Another update ! Yayy!**

 **PurpleAngel1- I loved your reviews. You never fail to make me smile. I am glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like.**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Enjoy the new one now!**

 **Happy Reading..**

She was arranging the bed when he came inside the room. He seemed raged over something. She got to know his presence with his steps…

" _Arey Vineet! Aa gaye tum! Chalo fresh ho jao. Main coffee banati hoon."_ She said adjusting his clothes in the wardrobe.

But, when she didn't get any response, she turned and found him sitting on the bed. She moved near him, and kept her hand on his shoulder…

" _Kya hua Vineet?"_ she asked softly.

For the first time in the last 15 years, he jerked her hand in anger and looked at her…

" _hua kya hain , wo toh tum mujhe bataogi Ruhana!"_

She could see anger in his eyes and voice. She was startled. She looked at him…

" _Tum kehna kya chahte ho?"_ she asked.

" _Yeh kya hain?"_ he said showing her a photograph.

It was her's and Aarav's wedding picture. She was startled. She looked at him.

" _Mujhe mat dekho Ruhana….sach batao. Mujhe duniya ki parwah nahi hain, par humari family ki hain. Tumne mujhse jhooth bola? Aaj yeh aadmi mere office mein aakar , mujhse keh raha hain ki wo apni beti ko lene aaya hain….kehta hain ki tum uski patni ho….kitna sach hain isme Ruhana?"_ he shouted on her.

She was standing, for this was that truth of her life, she never wanted Vineet to know that. She had hidden it from her daughter as well. She wanted to be happy in her life with Vineet and her daughters Navya and Arva.

She came to reality, when he nudged her…

" _Ab tum kuch bataogi bhi?"_ he asked.

She tried explaining the whole matter to him, but he seemed much raged, that he even asked her to leave him.

.

" _Noo!"_

With a loud scream, she sat up on her bed. She looked around to find herself sitting on the bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She realized it as a bad dream. Yet her heartbeat was running. Meanwhile, Arva came running inside…

" _Mumma…..kya hua?"_ she asked.

She didn't speak. Arva sat beside her and filled her a glass of water. Ruhana drank some water and cleared the sweat off her forehead. Arva was watching her keenly..

" _Mumma, hua kya? Chillayi kyun aap?"_

" _Kuch nahi Aru….tum jao, apna kaam karo."_ She said.

Arva held her hands… _"No…pehle batao kya hua? Main bachchi nahi hoon. Aur itna pareshan toh aap kabhi nahi hoti…"_

She didn't replied, when Aru held her hands…

" _Mumma…..dekho ab aap hi apni baat ko follow nahi kar rahi ho. Very bad! "_ she said.

" _Kaunsi baat?"_ Ruhana looked at her.

" _Arey wahi, jo aap mujhe aur Nishi se kehti ho. Aap toh kehti ho ki hume aapko sab kuch batana chahiye, lekin aap ho ki hume kuch bata hi nahi rahi ho."_ Arva said sadly.

Ruhana smiled at her childish antics… _" Aisa kuch nahi hain."_

" _Arey, main keh rahi hoon ki hain…toh hain. Aur waise bhi jab main aapko sabkuch bata sakti hoon toh aap bhi bata sakte ho na….afterall mumma ko bhi baby se kuch chhupana nahi chahiye."_ She said.

" _Maine kaha na Aru….koi baat nahi hain. Waise Nishi aur papa kahan hain?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _wo dono market gaye hain..aate hi honge."_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Aru looked at her…

" _shayad aa gaye…main dekhti hoon."_ She rushed out to open the door.

Vineet and Nishi entered in….Vineet saw her worried…

" _Kya hua aru?"_ he asked.

" _Mujhe kuch nahi hua. Jo hua mumma ko hua….mumma se pucho!"_ she said.

" _Arey , par hua kya?"_ he asked.

" _Pata nahi. Mumma toh waise hi pareshan thi. Fir abhi she woke up suddenly. She is worried….lekin aru ko kuch nahi bataya."_ She said sadly.

Vineet smiled patting on her cheeks..

" _Acha okay! Main mumma ko dekhta hoon."_

The girls nodded and he walked to his room. He entered inside to find Ruhana sitting on the bed, her head resting on the bedrest. She seemed tensed and worried for something. He moved to her and sat beside her…

" _Kya hua Ruhana?"_

She looked at him… _"Kuch bhi nahi Vineet!"_

" _Toh pareshan kyun ho?Aru ne kaha ki tumne usey kuch nahi bataya….hua kya?"_ he asked taking her hand in his.

" _Kuch nahi Vineet! Aur aisa kuch bhi nahi hai jo main Aru ko bataun."_ She said.

" _Acha,Relaxx! Mujhe toh bataao!"_ He asked.

She glanced at him. She could see love and care in his eyes. But a single thought shivered her that what if he gets to know the truth? What if the voice she heard, comes true? Will he still love her the way he loves her now. She held his hand and looked at him….

" _Vineet, tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga. Aur wo yeh hain ki tum mujhse zyada kisi aur pe bharosa nahi karoge!"_ she said.

He looked at her… _"Yeh kaisa vaada hain Ruhana. Tum jaanti ho main tum par khud se zyada vishwas karta hoon._

" _Haan…jaanti hoon…par tumhe phir bhi mujhse yeh vaada karna hoga. Please Vineet!"_ she held his hands.

He took a deep breath and kept his other hand on hers…. _"Okay…I promise! Happy?"_

She smiled lightly, when she heard both Navya and Arva calling for her…They barged into the room and found them sitting. They stood in front of them and Arva pulled Ruhana's hand…

" _Mumma! Aapne papa ko sab bataya na…? I mean Aru se chhupa lo, papa se nahi chhupa sakti."_ She said.

Vineet laughed. Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan bata diya! Lekin tum dono ke dimag mein kya pak raha hain?"_ she eyed them.

" _Nishi ka idea tha!"_ Arva pointed at Navya.

Nishi slaps on her arm… _"Oye…sirf mera idea nahi tha….mumma hum dono ka idea tha. Ab aap chalo hamare sath."_ She said.

" _haan, bahut ho gaya aapka is boring room mein baithne ka program…ab aap hamare saath chalo."_ She held her hand and pulled her.

" _Uhho…kya hai…kahan le ja rahe ho?"_ she said standing up.

" _Arey mumma…no questions."_ Navya said.

At the same time, Vineet tied a cloth on her eyes. She touched the cloth…

" _Ab yeh kya hain Vineet!"_ she asked.

" _Surprise!"_ they all replied in unison. Arva and Navya held her hands and Vineet gave her a slight push. She walked with them , when Vineet opened the blindfold, and she was surprised to see the view. The hall room of the house was decorated with flowers and sweet fragrance of a cake was flourishing in the air. She looked around ….

" _Yeh sab kya hain?"_

" _Happy Mother's Day!"_ Arva and Navya hugged her, kissing on her either cheeks and presented her a packet.

Ruhana was overwhelmed, and she looked at the packet…

" _Ab isme kya hain?"_

" _Kholo na mumma!"_ Arva said.

She shaked her head and opened it . She was touched to find a family collage in the packet, which had all pictures from Navya's childhood to Arva's childhood. Happy tears formed in her eyes. She looked at the girls, when they looked at Vineet…

" _Yeh idea papa ka tha. He was sure aapko pasand aayega. "_ Navya and Arva said in unison.

She smiled and pulled them in a hug….

" _This was the best surprise ever! I love you both!"_ she said as she kissed their foreheads and they hugged her.

" _Koi mujhse bhi pyaar karta hain ya nahi?"_ Vineet said pouting cutely.

Arva and Navya giggled and rushed to hug him….

" _We love you too Papa!"_

He hugged them and Ruhana smiled watching them, silently praying to god to keep everything intact.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Mother's Day Update.**

 **Everything seems a bit okay? But will it always be the same? Stay tuned!**

 **Happy Mother's Day to all your mothers.**

 **PurpleAngel1 and SachinLover…I hope you both like the update. I love you both!**

 **Please R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another update! Yay!**

 **PurpleAngel1- I am glad you liked the special update. Love ya :***

 **Trio's Angel- Awwh….your review was sweet! Love ya Too!**

 **Ashi- Thanks sweetz! You always bring a smile on my face with your reviews :D And thanks for the wishes!**

 **Happy Reading!**

The family really had a great time together. Vineet offered to cook Dinner that night, to which Ruhana readily agreed. Arva and Navya helped him with that. Ruhana, who was worried to hear his voice in the mall, seemed to be relaxed now. She looked at the three most important faces in her life. She loved them, they were her reason to live now. But, still she was scared that he might create problems in her life now. She was busy thinking something, when Vineet kept his hand on her shoulder…

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_ he asked.

She looked at him…. _"Main bas yeh soch rahi hoon ki hum humesha yunhi khush rahein! Rahenge na?"_

He took her hands in his… _"Always! "_

She smiled and he pecked a small kiss on her forehead. Meanwhile, They could hear Arva and Navya arguing over something. She looked at them..

" _Kya ho raha hain?"_

" _Mumma, Nishi is not letting me set the table!"_ Arva complained.

" _Mumma, the bowls are hot and she won't be able to handle it. And then she will drop it on the floor."_ Nishi said.

" _I will not! I am not a baby!"_ Arva said pouting cutely.

" _No! You are still a little baby!"_ Nishi teased her and giggled.

" _mumma! Now scold her!"_ She looked at ruhana, who smiled. Arva noticed her…

" _Main papa se bolti hoon, aap toh hasti rahogi!"_ Arva said and rushed to Vineet.

Navya rushed behind her and their chase game began, Vineet being a part of it. She admired them and then began setting the table for dinner, and called them. They had dinner with light chitchats, after which they dispersed.

.

 _ **Navya And Arva's Room…**_

The interior of the room was changed a bit, as the girls grew up. The bunk beds were also replaced and a corner was made for their softtoys. The room now consisted of two wardrobes in the wall, which belonged to Arva and Navya separately. Two study tables too occupied space in the room. The room was painted in pink and had all the girly looks.

Navya was searching for a book in her wardrobe, when she found Arva sitting on the bed thinking something. Navya kept the book on her table and tapped Arva on her head. She looked up…

" _Kya hai Nishi?"_

" _Tujhe kya hua? Kya soch rahi hain?"_ she asked sitting beside her.

" _Kuch nahi! Bas aise hi!"_ She said.

" _Aise hi! Aise hi koi udaas hota hain?"_ Navya asked.

" _Arey, bola na kuch nahi! "_ Arva said.

" _Okay! Mat bata! Mumma bhi aise hi karti thi. Ab tu bhi kar."_ She said.

" _Mumma ne kya kiya?"_ Arva asked.

" _Kuch nahi! Main kyun bataun?"_ she said.

" _Arey Nishi..bata na! Mumma ne toh mujhe bhi kuch nahi bataya. Pata nahi unhe kya hua tha?"_ she said.

Navya looked at her…. _"Haan, mumma kuch pareshan toh thi. Don't know, kya hua?"_

" _Hum kal mumma se puchenge!"_ Arva said looking at her.

" _Haan, yahi karenge! Maybe kal mumma hume kuch bata de!"_ Navya said.

Arva nodded. Nishi smiled and moved towards her table, when Arva questioned her…

" _What are you doing now?"_

" _Wo Aru…ek assignment complete karna hain…reh hi gaya. Wo karke so jaungi."_ She informed.

" _Okay! Tu assignment kar, I will read a novel."_ She said.

She took out the novel and climbed up on the upper bed , and started reading, while Navya was busy writing something. All this while, they were unaware that Ruhana was watching them. She smiled to herself, and moved to her room.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

The day was fine and Ruhana was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Navya came running…

" _Mumma…shayad aaj college se aane mein derr ho jaye. Aap chinta mat karna."_ She said.

" _Kyun? Kahan jaana hain?"_ she asked.

" _Sab keh rahe hain ki college mein koi fest hone wala hain. I don't know more, toh shayad aaj usi ke liye bulaya hain. Jaana padega."_ She informed.

Ruhana nods…. _"Okay! But be in contact, okay?"_

Navya nodded, kissed on her cheeks… _"Bye…Simi must be waiting downstairs!"_

She rushed down hurriedly. Meanwhile, Arva and Vineet came out. Vineet looked for Nishi…

" _Nishi , kahan chali gayi?"_ he asked.

" _Wo nikal gayi. Uski friend Simi usey pick karne aayi thi."_ Ruhana said.

He nodded, while she served them breakfast, after which they left too. Vineet used to drop Arva to school and then he left for his office.

.

 _ **Home..**_

Ruhana relaxed for a while, when they all left. She closed her eyes, and jerked them open with a jerk. The dream she had replayed in front of her eyes. An unknown fear was there in her heart, which she couldn't tell to anyone.

 _What if he finds out about her? What if he really approaches Vineet and tells him that he is her husband? What if he says that Navya is his and Ruhana's daughter? What if Vineet does not believe her?_

These questions were wobbling in her mind, when she finally sighed and walked up to her room. She opened the wardrobe and took out a handbag, which she rarely used, and took out a file. A file, she never wanted to see, but she had kept it safely. It included the truth she had hidden from Vineet, which she didn't wanted him to know. She looks down at a picture, where she seemed happy. Next to her was him….. _ **Aarav.**_ Her reason to be sad. The one who made her suffer the most. She looked at that and then tore the picture into pieces. It seemed as if she wanted to ruin all those things which reminded her of his presence around her and her daughter.

Tears made way out of her eyes, when the doorbell rang. She quickly kept the folder inside the handbag and kept it on its usual place and hurried to open the door. But, to her surprise, when she opened the door, she didn't find anyone around, but an envelop on the floor. She picked up the envelop and closed the door. She tore open the envelop and found a letter inside, but was shocked to read the letter.

.

.

 **A/N: Shocked? :o Whose letter it could be?**

 **Will Vineet get to know anything? Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heloo! M back with another update.**

 **PurpleAngel1- I am glad you found all the chapters perfect till now. Hope this is also upto the mark. This story was already decided, and I am glad you liked it. Love ya!**

 **Ashi- Thank you. Here's the next. Hope you like it as well. And yeah, I would like you to read "Papa Ki Pari Hoon" That is also my ongoing story. I am sure , you will like it.**

 **SachinLover- Yesh Baby, but I hope that he won't be able to break them apart. Love ya!**

 **Trio's Angel-Something is in store for the family ;) Let's find out! Thanks for the review. Love ya!**

 **And thank you to the silent readers as well. If you guys review too, I'll be happy.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana was stunned to read the letter. It read…

" _I know tum mujhse bahut naraz ho, but see I am lagta hain tum apni zindagi mein bahut aage badh gayi ho….lekin tumhe lautna hoga….Meri bachchi…ab toh badi ho gayi hogi na…I am coming and I want to meet you…._

 _Hotel Blue Inn, Malad at 2 pm._

 _-Aarav_

Ruhana was bewildered to read the letter. Finally, he found about her and left the letter on her doorstep. What does he want now? He left her and her little daughter because of some issues which took a larger view later, and now he is back demanding for his daughter. What if this truth unveils? She came out of her trance on her phone ring. She realized her face wet with tears and then picks up the phone…

" _haan Vineet bolo!"_

There comes the concerned voice… _"Kya hua Ruhana…sab thik hain?"_

" _han…sab thik hain. Tumne kyun call kiya?"_ she asked composing herself.

" _Ruhana, tum jaanti ho, tum mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakti, batao kya hua?"_ he asked from the other side.

" _Kuch nahi hua Vineet, wo actually tumhare jaane ke baad main relax kar rahi thi aur pata nahi kab aankh lag gayi. Shayad isliye tumhe aisa lag rha hoga."_ She replied assuring him.

He seemed convinced and tells that he has a meeting with a client today, and he maybe late in the evening. She assured him that he will surely be succeeding and they hanged the call.

Ruhana sat on the couch, staring at the letter she just read. Fresh tears made way out of her eyes remembering what he did with her. She decided to meet him.

.

 _ **Hotel Blue Inn…**_

She reached the hotel and walked into the restaurant. She was looking for a place to sit, when she found him sitting on a table in the corner. She walked to him. He glanced at her and greeted her…

" _Hey! Kaisi ho Ruhana?"_ he asked showing that he was not at all guilty of what he did.

" _Meri zindagi barbaad karne ke baad, ab kya karna chahte ho tum? Kyun aaye ho wapas?"_ she looked at him and asked coldly.

He looked at her… _"Ruhana, main kahin nahi gaya tha…gayi toh tum thi! Aur main toh bas apni beti se milne aaya hoon."_ He said.

She looked at him with anger…. _"Haan, gayi thi main, kyunki main nahi chahti thi ki meri beti par tumhara saaya bhi pade. Aur jo tum kar rahe they, wo jaanne ke baad toh bilkul nahi.."_

" _Par main jo kar raha tha , tha tum logon ke liye na.."_ he said..

" _Oh haan….galat dhandhon mein haath daal ke kehte ho ki humare liye kar rahe they..wow! Now that's great Mehra."_ She said sarcastically.

He glanced at her. He couldn't say anything. He just glanced at her..

" _main bas navya se milna chahta hoon."_

She looked at him… _"Sorry, MrMehra, Ab aapka Navya se koi rishta nahi hain. Humare liye tum us din hi marr gaye they, jis din mujhe wo sachchai pata chali thi. ….Maine us Aarav se pyar kiya tha, jo mujhe khudse zyada chahta tha, Jisko mehnat karke kuch haasil karne ki aadat thi, wo jo, har mushkil mein bhi muskarata tha, wo tha mera Aarav. Lekin tumne toh wo sab jhooth hi saabit kar diya. Aur main apne aaj mein khush hoon….Aur Navya bhi. Chale jaao yahan se….milne toh kya, uske aas paas bhi jaane ki koshish mat karna..samjhe tum!"_ she warned him and left from there in anger.

He watches her going… _"Apni beti se toh main milkar hi rahunga."_ He thinks to himself.

.

Outside, Ruhana hurried to get an auto. Her eyes were teary. She was somehow controlling her tears. The truth of her life, the saddest part of her life came again in front of her. She remembered the day,she got to know the real face of Aarav.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was when Ruhana opened the little packet of happiness on Aarav that she was expecting a baby. He was quite happy and got many things for his little doll. They were happy. Ruhana was happy and thanked God for first sending Aarav her way and then the second happiness of their life. Little did she know , that a storm was coming her way.

The days of her pregnancy was passing smoothly, when one day, after her regular checkup, she came home. She asked her mother, who went with her, to stay with her for dinner, and later Aarav will drop her home, to which she agreed.

She unlocked the door and entered in, At the same time, the landline rang. She smiled for she thought it to be Aarav, but what she heard over the phone shocked her to the core. That was the worst thing she never wanted to know, that her husband is into some bad businesses behind his own big business. Also, he…he had a relationship with someone outside this marriage. The other person over the phone didn't realized that the person was not Aarav, but someone else. The person talked about some deal and meeting and hung up.

Ruhana was utterly shocked to what she just learnt. Her mother got worried to see her like that, but she didn't tell her anything. Her mother got tensed, but waited for Aarav to come.

Here, Ruhana asked her mom to leave for her house. Her mother didn't want to leave her alone , but on her insistence , she left.

When Aarav came back, he hugged her but she jerked him and slapped him hard. He was shocked..

" _Hosh mein toh ho na Ruhana?"_ He said.

" _hosh mein toh ab aayi hoon main MrAarav Mehra. Jab mujhe yeh pata chala ki mera pati utna bhola hain nahi, jitna wo dikhta hain."_ She said angrily.

He looked at her… _"Kya bol rahi ho tum? Hua kya hain?"_

She then shouts at him telling him all she heard. He was shocked to know that. He held her from her arms…

" _Ruhana, huma aram se baat kar sakte hain."_

" _Mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi Karni….sab samajh aata hain mujhe. Aaj se tumhara aur mera har rishta khatam!"_ she shouted.

" _Nahi Ruhana, tum aisa nahi kar sakti…humara…humaara bachcha…"_ he said.

" _Wo tumhara nahi mera bachcha hain, aur main apni bachchi ko khud paal sakti hoon , lekin tumhari sheh nahi padne de sakti apne bachche par….jao, karo apne gande kam…wahin jao jahan tumhe such milta hain."_ She shouted at him and went inside the room shutting the door closed.

Aarav called from outside. He tried proving himself innocent, but till then, some other things caught Ruhana's eyes, and she decided to leave him.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Ruhana came out of the trance when the auto driver called her name telling her that they had reached her home. She quickly paid to the driver and rushed inside as it was hard for her to hold her tears. She unlocked the door and rushed to her room, sat on the bed and was crying by now. Her past was again in front of her.

What if he might find out about Navya? What if Navya gets to know the truth? She was immensely worried, when she heard Arva's voice, who came inside calling her name. She realized , she was quite late, she rubbed off her tears and composed herself…At the same time, Arva came and hugged her…

" _Mumma! You know what? Next month, we'll have a fest and farewell for the senior students."_ She informed clinging on her shoulders.

Ruhana patted her cheeks… _"That's good! Ab jao, change kar lo. Main snacks ka intezam karti hoon."_ She said and moved.

Arva sensed something was wrong with her. She held her hand…

" _Mumma, you okay?"_ she asked.

" _Haan Aru, I am fine! "_ She replied.

" _I don't think so! "_ she said eyeing her.

Ruhana smiles… _"Ab apna detective mind mat chala, and get fresh. Maybe tab tak Nishi bhi aa jayegi…"_ she said tapping on her forehead.

Arva glanced at her and nodded.. _"okay okay..ja rahi hoon."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled and left for kitchen. Here, Arva turned to move to her room, when something caught her eyes and she was shocked to what she saw.

.

 _Yeh…aisa nahi ho sakta!"_ she murmured.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Cliffhanger…hehehe :P**

 **So, the past is out about Aarav. What will he do now? Will Ruhana's fears come true?**

 **And what did Arva see?**

 **Stay tuned to know more..**

 **Till then Review and keep guessing! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here'sthe new update. Yay!**

 **Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. Let's read further.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Home…**_

Ruhana was very silent after her meeting with Aarav. She was in the kitchen ,preparing snacks for Arva and Navya, as she knew that Navya would also be back in some time. Arva changed into her casual clothes and was sitting on her bed, thinking something, when she heard Ruhana calling her to have something. She thought to talk to her mother and rushed out of the room.

Ruhana was setting the snacks on the table...

" _Aru, tu nashta kar…Navya bhi aati hi hogi."_ She said as she saw Arva coming towards her.

" _Mumma, nashta baad mein, pehle mujhe aapse baat karni hain."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her. Inside her heart, she had a fear if Aru got to know something. She looked at her and patted her cheeks…

" _Ohho Aru….pehle nashta kar le, baatein baad mein ho jayengi. Chalo baitho!"_ she made her sit on the chair.

Here, Arva was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door. It was Navya and Vineet. Navya hugged her and then rushed to her room to change. Arva sighed seeing her father and sister back, for she'll not get chance to talk to her mother. She thought of what she found in her room….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

" _Mumma….bolo na, kyun pareshan ho? Kya hua?"_ she asked.

Ruhana turned to her…. _"kuch nahi beta, tum jake fresh ho jao, main nashta banati hoon."_ She replied.

Arva sighed… _"Okay fine! Don't tell me! But please don't be sad.!"_ She said.

Ruhana smiled… _"Okay okay! Now go and get fresh! Tumhare papa aur behen aate hi honge!"_ she said.

Arva nodded and Ruhana moved outside, and Arva followed her, but something caught her attention. She looked back carefully to find a photograph and was shocked to see it. Also, she caught the letter, Ruhana had been hiding from everyone else. The photograph was of Ruhana with someone else, Maybe took during her pregnancy period as the man had his hands on her protruding belly. And the letter added more to her surprise. She was shocked to know that the man in the photograph is somehow related to Ruhana. She thought to herself…

" _Aisa kaise ho sakta hain? Aur yeh aadmi kaun hain?I mean why is he so close to mumma?"_

" _Aur yeh Aarav? Kahin ye banda aarav hi toh nahi!"_ she glanced at the photograph and then the letter.

" _Lagta hain Mumma se baat karni padegi! Haan, I should! Papa ya nishi se baat karne se pehle, mujhe mumma se baat karni hain."_ She thought.

At the same time, she heard Ruhana's voice and she kept the photograph with her and left to her room.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She came back from her trance, when Vineet smeared her head…

" _Kya soch rahi hain meri princess?"_ he asked taking seat beside her.

" _Kuch nahi papa! Aise hi!"_ she replied briefly.

" _mujhe toh aisa lag raha hain jaise kuch baat soch rahi ho, batao kya?"_ he said as he sipped his coffee, Ruhana gave him.

Arva looked at him…. _Acha papa, ek baat bataiye…..kya kisi se kuch chhupana galat hain?"_

For a second RUhana glanced at her…..maybe she asked the right question. Vineet looked at Arva…

" _Yeh kaisa sawal hain beta! Aur tum yeh kyun puch rahi ho?"_ he raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

" _Arey papa….batao na!"_ Arva looks at him.

Vineet smiles…. _"Kisi se kuch chhupana galat nahi hain beta. Kyunki uski bhi ek wajah hoti hain. Maanta hoon ki har wajah genuine nahi hogi, but still agar kisi ne humse kuch chhupaya hain toh hume uska reason jaane bagair kuch kehna nahi chahiye!"_ he explained.

Arva seemed satisfied with his answer, while Ruhana , who heard him saying so, smiled a bit. Maybe , she was wondering that he won't react much, and may support her , when he gets to know the truth. Here, Ruhana came there and looked around…

" _Nishi kahan reh gayi?"_ she asked.

" _main dekh ke aati hu!"_ Arva said and rushed into her room, but found her asleep on the bed. She giggled and Ruhana and Vineet looked at her…

" _Kya hua?"_

" _Aapki beti so gayi!"_ Arva said looking at vineet and runs into the living room.

Ruhana smiles looking at Navya as she sat beside her and smeared her head when Vineet said….

" _Sote hue bhi kitni pyari lag rahi hain…..bilkul tumhari tarah."_ He smiled.

Ruhana smiled looking at him, when Arva came and clinged on his shoulder…

" _Aur main? Main kiski jaisi lagti hoon?"_ she asked innocently.

Vineet smiles… _"arey, sono behnein bilkul apni maa par hi gayi ho!"_

" _Aur shaitani mein papa pe!"_ Ruhana said glaring at Vineet while Arva giggled..

" _This is not done Mrs Vineet Kumar! Shaitani kare toh meri betiyan nai toh tumhari….how fair is that?"_ he said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Everything is fair in love and war MrKumar!"_ she winked at her and left the room. Arva and Vineet followed her. They were sitting in the hall when Vineet's phone rang and he moved into his room for talking as it was an official call. Ruhana was sitting , thinking something, when Arva approached her….and asked her casually…

" _Mummaa!"_

Ruhana looked at her…. _"kya hua aru?"_

" _Mumma, yeh kaun hain?"_ she asked casually putting forward the photo, she got from her room.

Ruhana was shocked…. _"yeh tujhe kahan mili?"_ she got panicked and questioned.

" _Please calm down mumma! Yeh mujhe bed ke neeche mili…..kyunki isme aap ho, isliye maine aapse pucha!"_ she said.

Ruhana snatched the picture from her hand…

" _Aru, aaj ke baad, iske bare mein kisi se koi baat mat karna….koi bhi nahi! Main is bare mein koi baat nahi karna chahti…samjhi!"_ Ruhana said in a loud voice.

She sat on the couch taking her head in hands. Arva glanced at her….She was shocked at Ruhana's behavior. She thought it was not the right time to talk to her. Here , Ruhana went upset….

" _Pehle se hi itna tension hai aur ab yeh!"_ she looked at the photograph…

" _Tum aaye hi kyun!"_ she murmured to herself but it was audible to Arva. She sat beside her…

" _Kaun mumma? Kiski baat kar rahe ho? Kaun aa gaya?"_ she asked softly, for she didn't wanted to upset her more.

" _Koi nahi Aru….tu ja…..tu dekh Nishi uthi kya!"_ she tried to change the topic, but Arva held her hands…

" _Pehle mujhe batao, kya hua? "_ She asked stubbornly.

" _Aruu…maine kaha na kuch nahi hua! Chal tu ja! Mujhe khane ki taiyari karni hain!"_ she said getting up.

" _Mumma….aap chahe chupa lo, par mujhe sab pata hain!"_ Arva said looking at her leaving her mother shocked…

.

.

 **A/N: Shocked? Hihi ;)**

 **So, will Ruhana say the truth to Arva?**

 **How will Vineet and Nishi react?**

 **Keep thinking!**

 **Till then…Bye!**

 **Please R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Another update.**

 **PurpleAngel- Hey! Your reviews are cute. And yeah, Ruhana is going hopeless. Let's see, if everyone can pull her back or not.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading…**

Arva held Ruhana's hands….

" _Mumma, aap chahe chhupa lo, but mujhe sab pata hain."_ She said crisscrossing her arms across her chest.

Ruhana turned to her extremely shocked. Arva looked at her…

" _isliye aap mujhe bata sakti ho. Please Mumma, bolo na!"_ she asked her mother for another time.

Every single detail of her past flashed in front of Ruhana's eyes. Tears leaked down her eyes., but at the same time, they heard Vineet heading out of the room. Ruhana rubbed off her tears and walked into the kitchen. Arva sighed, but then decided to wait for the right moment for talking to Ruhana.

Vineet noted her…he came to her…

" _kya hua Aru? Pareshan kyun ho?"_ he asked worried for his daughter.

" _kuch nahi papa….acha ap baitho, main nishi ko jagati hoon."_ She said and rushed to her room, for she didn't want to talk to her father for what was bothering her.

Here, Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing food, when Vineet moved into the kitchen…She got to know his presence…

" _Vineet, tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Khana ban raha hain….thoda sa time lagega!"_ she said.

" _Okay…..chalo main help kar deta hoon."_ He said.

She looked at him… _"Nahi…tum bahar ja ke baitho….agar tum kaam karoge toh mere kitchen ka kabada kar doge.."_ she said.

He smiled…. _"acha baba…..kuch nahi karta. Par yeh toh batao, Aru ko kya hua hain?"_ he asked.

Ruhana looked at him… _"Ohho Vineet…..tumhari beti badi ho gayi hain…itni fikar mat karo."_

" _Par wo kuch pareshan thi….mujhe bhale hi kuch na bataye par tumhe toh batati hi hain dono."_ He said.

She looked at him as for how caring he was when it came to his daughters. He could never see them in some problem or pain. She smiled lightly…

" _Kuch school ki problem hogi Vineet….tum har chhoti baat pe chinta karna chhod do…!"_ she said.

He smiled…. _"Okay okay….lekin abhi toh bhook lagi hain."_

" _Thik hain…aap apni betiyon ko bulaiye, main khana lagati hoon."_ She said.

He nodded and left to the girls's room while Ruhana served the dinner. They had a light chitchat, and the day finally ended. Ruhana retired to bed, still fearful of the outcomes coming.

.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Arva told Vineet that she 's not going to school , for she is not feeling well. Vineet agrees and he left with Navya, dropping her to college, he drove off to his office.

Arva took the chance and found Ruhana setting her room, and moved to her. She just made her mother face herself, and asked…

" _Mumma, please batao na , aakhir baat kya hain? Ab aap aaram se bata skti ho."_ She asked.

" _Itna samajh lo Aru, ki yeh meri galti thi….ek bahut badi galti."_ Ruhana finally spoke.

" _Kaisi galti? Thik se batao! Aur yeh kaun hain?"_ Arva said and made her sit on the bed and herself sat beside her.

" _Yeh hain Aarav….unfortunately, Nishi's biological father."_ Ruhana replied after a brief silence.

Arva was shocked at the relevation…. _"toh fir kya hua tha?"_

" _Bas mujhse ek galti ho gayi…..actually agar sach kahu toh do galtiyan ho gayi mujhse."_ She said as tears rolled down her eyes.

" _Yeh sab nishi ko pata hai?"_ Another question came up from Arva.

Ruhana held her hands…. _"Nahi…ye Nishi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Jaanti hoon ki main galat hoon, lekin ye sab bhi maine uske liye hi kiya…..aur tumhare papa….unko bhi kuch nahi pata."_ She said.

She had tears in her eyes for she ws worried, that now when Arva knows everything, Vineet and Nishi will also know everything. Arva could sense how tensed her mother is. So, she hugs her soothing her and eventually getting a warm touch, Ruhana was crying, for now, she knew she has her daughter by her side.

After a few minutes, they parted the hug, and Arva brough a glass of water for her. Ruhana took a few sips and looked at her daughter. Maybe she was expecting that Arva would shout at her or say something to her, but to her utter surprise….she said..

" _Mumma, tell everything to papa!"_ she said softly.

" _Nahi Aru….yeh mujhse nahi hoga!"_ she said in a weak voice.

Arva cupped her face….

" _Mumma, aapne jo kiya Nishi ke liye, humare liye kiya…agar papa ko kahin aur se pata chala toh….please mumma, bata do na Papa ko…..dekhna, we will then handle that Aarav efficiently."_ She tried to convince her mother.

" _Lekin Aru…"_ She tried to say something, but was cut by arva…

" _mumma…please! Dekho I was also shocked. Lekin Nishi toh meri behen hain na….aur fir jab hum inne saalon se saath hain toh ab bhi rahenge….main hoon na aapke saath , please maan lo na yeh baat."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her while she held her hand…

" _Relax mumma….hum milkar papa se baat karenge."_

Ruhana nodded, while Arva hugged her again..

.

.

 _ **Navya's College..**_

Navya was entering in the college with her friends when a middle aged man approached her…

" _Navya beta!"_ he called.

Navya turned and then asked her friends to leave while she looked at the old man. …. _"aap kaun hain aur mujhe kaise jaante hain?"_

The man directly said…. _"main…main tera papa hoon..m your dad!"_ he said.

Navya was shocked….. _"What the hell are you talking about? Mere papa ka naam Vineet Kumar hain..samjhe aap!"_

She walked in. He called from behind,…. _"Beta, puri baat toh sun lo.."_

" _Mujhe kuch nahi sunna…aap please jaiye…"_ she shouted on him and rushed to her class.

And within an hour, Navya left for home.

.

 _ **Kumar House…**_

The doorbell rang and Nishi entered in. Arva saw that her sister was tensed. She slapped on her head…

" _Oye nishi…kya hua?"_

" _Mumma kahan hain?"_ Nishi asked ignoring her question.

" _Mumma room mein hain…"_ she said.

And Nishi rushed to her mother's room and hugged her as she was standing in front of her almirah. She turned…

" _Nishi…kya hua beta?"_

But she felt her crying..She made her sit on the bed and made her drink some water. Meanwhile, arva too came there. Ruhana cupped her face…

" _kya hua nishi?"_

" _Mumma aaj college ke bahar ek aadmi mila, straightforwardly usne kaha ki wo mere papa hain…"_ Nishi said while looking at her mother.

Ruhana was shocked….

" _kya? Aur tumne usse baat kyun ki?"_ she asked.

" _Mumma…unhone mujhe bulaya…but jo unhone bola wo toh galat hain na…"_ she said.

Ruhana nodded and hugged her…

" _Okay relax! Hum dekhenge ki wo kaun hai…tum relax karo…okay!"_ she tried to calm her.

She then turned to both her daughters… _tum dono jake fresh ho jao…main khana lagati hoon…aaj hum teenon sath mein khana khayenge."_

Nishi smiles a bit and rushes to her room. Here, Ruhana thanks Arva for what all she did . Arva hugs her…

" _Mujhe thanks mat bolo Mumma….main wahi kar rahi hoon jo mujhe karna chahiye…aura app chinta mat karo, aapki yeh beti humesha aapke sath hain."_ She said

Ruhana patted her cheeks…. _"jaanti hoon, chalo, ab jao…main khana lagati hoon."_

Arva nodded and left the room, while, Ruhana dialed a number….and as soon as the number was picked, she almost shouted…

" _Maine tumse kaha tha ki meri beti ke aaspaas bhi nazar mat aana….lekin tumne nahi suna. Thik hain, ab main bhi dekhti hoon , kaise tum usse milte ho aur sach batate ho!"_

She shouted and then cut the call.

.

She turned to move out of the room and found both her daughter giggling over something. She smiled to them….she wanted them to be the same always…..her daughters would really prove to be her pillar of strength, but she was afraid of the consequences.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay..here I end!**

 **The Arva –Ruhana scene was one such scene,for which this story happened. So, I hope, you people like it.**

 **SachinLover and PurpleAngel- I hope you two liked this update. Love you both :***

 **Please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello…I am back with another chapter. Hope you people like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

As Ruhana was clearing the table, She saw both Navya and Arva, coming out of their room, giggling on something. She glanced at them and smiled. It was a serene sight for her,and she wanted them to be happy forever as they are today. She came out of her trance with a warm touch on her shoulder. She looked at her side to find Vineet. She smiled at him while he looked at her…

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_ he asked in a caring tone.

She looked at him briefly and replied…. _"Kuch nahi Vineet! Bas aise hi!"_

" _Waise mujhe pata hai, tum kya soch rahi ho?"_ he said looking at her coyly.

She looked at him and her heart skipped a beat, for she thought, he might know, what she didn't wanted him to know. He smiled looking at her…

" _Arey , mera matlab hai ki tum Nishi aur Aru ke bare mein soch rahi ho na….don't worry, dekhna humari betiyan , humse bhi aage jayengi. Aur haan, tumhari dua toh humesha kabool hogi, yeh dono aise hi khush rahengi."_ He said as both of them glanced at their daughters, who were now indulged in a cushion fight with each other.

Ruhana smiled and nodded her head to assure him. He softly kissed on her forehead and then went into the hall, where his daughters were. Ruhana looked at them and got busy with her work. After finishing her chores, she went into the lobby, and found the three of them talking very seriously. She looked at them….

" _Kya baatein ho rahi hai bhayi?"_ she asked.

Navya and Arva smiled mischeiviously and Navya replied…

" _That is a secret Mumma! We won't tell you."_ She said while smiling.

" _Mumma se bhi secrets!"_ she asked.

" _Oh yes! Ab jab mumma secrets rakh sakti hain, toh hum kyun nahi. Yeh humari aur Papa ki secret baat hain. "_ Arva replied.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Okay fine! Aap log apni secret baatein karo, main toh chali sone!"_ she said and turned to walk into her room, when Arva hugged her….

" _Mumma, we were joking!"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled….. _"I know beta! Mumma ko bhi Mazak karna aata hai."_ She replied.

" _Oh yeah! Aap toh mumma ho na!"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled….. _"bas bas, no more nautanki. Chalo apne room mein! "_ she said patting her cheeks.

" _Okay, and I hope you remember what I said. "_ she whispered in her ears and kissed on her cheeks and rushed to her room holding Navya's hand. Ruhana thought for a second and then left to her room following Vineet.

.

 _ **Next Morning.**_

As she was setting the bed, Vineet informed her that he has a meeting at a client's office, and so he won't be going to office. She nodded and got busy with her task. Though , she was a bit tensed and this was not unnoticed by Vineet. When both Navya and Arva left for their college and school, he approached to her.

She was working in the kitchen. He silently stood behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to him and questioned him with her eyes…He smiled and held her hand and led her into the room. She was confused by followed him. He made her sit on the bed and then asked her…

" _Kya hua? Pareshan ho?"_

She looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled briefly…

" _Kuch bhi toh nahi hua Vineet! Tumhe hua kya hai? Kal se ek hi sawal puch rahe ho!"_ she said.

" _han toh tum bhi toh kal se pareshan ho na! 15 saal se janta hoon tumhe…mujhe pata hota hai kab meri biwi pareshan hai aur kab khush! Ab batao ..hua kya!"_ he said.

She was watching him speaking and then smiled lightly.. _"aisa kuch nahi hai. I think tum zyada soch rahe ho tumhe ready nahi hona kya?"_ she looked at him.

" _Arey hona toh hain…lekin tum…tum mujhse kuch chhupa rahi ho…batao kya hua!"_ he asked again.

She got tensed, for she was afraid of how he may react. She knew Arva was right , if she told the truth to him, but she couldn't bear his anger anymore. She shivered on the mere thought as she couldn't bear to lose him or her little family.

She held his hands and looked at him….

" _pata nai Vineet, kahan se shuru karu , lekin kuch kehne mein bhi darr lagta hain."_ She said.

He looked at her… _"but baat kya hai?"_ he asked again.

For now, he knew she was tensed and he wanted to ease her pain, though he was unknown of the reason of her tension. Suddenly , something caught his attention, and when he picked up that thing, it shocked Ruhana as well.

.

.

 **A/N: so, what did Vineet find? What shocked Ruhana?**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello. I am back with another update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Hope you people like this chapter as well.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **RuVi's Room..**_

Vineet asked Ruhana as to why she was so tensed. She was worried but then thought that she should tell the truth to Vineet. Meanwhile, something caught Vineet's attention and he picked it up, but that tensed Ruhana.

Vineet turned to Ruhana and she was scared. It was a photograph. He looked towards her and forwarded the picture…

" _Yeh kya hain Ruhana?"_ he asked, seriousness felt in his tone.

Ruhana was already scared of this question looked at him with fearful eyes, when he asked again…

" _Ruhana, yeh kya hain? Kuch bataogi?"_

She looked at him , but could not answer. He glanced at her….

" _Ruhana , tum mujhe kuch bata rahi ho ya mujhe maa se hi puchna hoga?"_ he said seriously.

Tears welled up in her eyes hearing his cold voice. She held his hands….

" _Vineet, main tumhe yahi batana chahti thi, lekin yeh nahi pata tha ki yeh baat aise saamne aayegi. "_ she said with a teary voice.

" _Aakhir baat kya hain? Aur yeh aadmi kaun hain?"_ he asked.

She turned to other side…." _Unfortuntely, he is my ex-husband…Aarav….lekin ab isse mera door door tak koi vaasta nahi hain. Lekin meri kharab kismat, yeh fir se aa gaya hain meri life mein,"_ she said.

" _lekin ab yeh kya chahta hain?"_ he asked.

" _Apni beti ke bare mein jaanna chahta hain."_ She said looking at him.

" _Beti? Kya keh rhi ho tum?"_ he asked.

" _haan Vineet…main sach keh rahi hoon. Navya meri aur Aarav ki beti hain."_ She said .

He was shocked at the relevation. He sat on the bed….

" _Kya? Lekin tumne toh kaha tha Navya tumhari behen ki beti hain."_ He said.

" _Haan Vineet…kaha tha. Maa chahti thi ki main dobara shaadi kar loon."_ But was cut by him.

" _toh kya tum mujhse jhooth bologi? Shaadi mein sabse important cheez trust hoti hain…lekin tumne ….tumne toh mujhe shuru se dhokha diya Ruhana."_ He said angrily.

She looked at him with teary eyes. She knew he was angry. She held his hand..

 _Nahi Vineet, main aisa soch bhi nahi sakti. Us din jab tum mujhse milne aaye they, main nahi jaanti thi ki maa tumse aisa kuch keh dengi. Main tab hi tumhe bata dena chahti thi ki Navya meri beti hain , lekin isse pehle ki main kuch bolti, maa ne tumse kaha ki wo meri behen ki beti hain aur mujhe apni mumma samajhti hain…tumne bhi kabhi koi sawal nahi kiya, toh maine bhi kuch nahi kaha…lekin aaj fir…"_ she paused as tears escaped her eyes.

" _Mujeh tumse aisi ummeed nahi thi Ruhana. Maine kaha tha ki main aaj mein jeeta hoon, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum meri achchai ka fayeda uthao. Tumne toh apne aur apni beti ke liye mera istemal kiya hain…..agar tum mujhe sachchai batati, toh bhi main tumse shaadi karne ko inkaar nahi karta…lekin tumne…..tumne mujhe bahut hurt kiya hain…"_ he said and was about to leave when she held his hand…

" _Vineet please….baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo…"_ she said but he jerked her hand …

" _Ab kuch dekhne aur samajhne ke liye baaki hi nahi hai Ruhana….kuch nahi!"_ he said and left the room.

She watched him going and sat on the bed with a thud. It seemed that her world was broken. He was hurt, and wasn't ready to listen to her. She hugged herself and cried.

.

 _ **Vineet's POV:**_

He was quite shocked after the relevation Ruhana just did. He was in his study room and banged his hand on the wall….

" _Kyun Ruhana….kyun itna bada sach chhupaya mujhse? Agar tum sach kehti toh bhi main Navya ko apna leta….hai toh wo meri hi beti na….lekin tumne jhooth bola…..mujhe vishwas nahi hota Ruhana….bilkul nahi….."_

Even he was teary for being so cold to her at the time when she needed him the most.

.

Both of them came out of their trance when the doorbell rang.. Ruhana wiped off her tears and went to open the door. It was an annoyed Navya who entered in and threw her bag on the couch and she sat their as well. Vineet went to her and kept his hand on her head…..

" _Kya baat hain, aaj meri beti ka mood kharab kyun hain?"_

She looked at him keenly, seemed to find answers to her questions and she asked him…..

" _Aap hi mere papa ho na?"_

The question seemed to surprise both Vineet and Ruhana. They exchanged glances and Vineet slipped his arm around her shoulder….

" _Yeh kaisa sawal hain?"_

" _aap bas jawab do papa? Agar aap mere papa ho toh yeh uncle kyun kehte hain ki wo mere papa hain!"_ she innocently forwarded a picture towards Vineet. It was Aarav's picture which shocked Ruhana. She snatched the picture…

" _Yeh tujhe kahan se mili?"_

" _Mumma, wo ek uncle ne di…..jinse maine kal baat karne se mana kar diya….unhone kaha ki yeh mere papa hain….ab batao wo jhooth kyun bolenge…"_ she asked.

Ruhana sighed and patted her cheeks…

" _Tu zyada mat soch. Ja ke fresh ho ja…main tere liye khana lagati hoon."_ She said.

Navya nodded and left from there when Vineet said….

" _Ab tum Navya se sach kyun chhupa rahi ho? Usey bhi sach pata hona chahiye. Wo khud ko sambhal sakti toh andhere mein rakh liya itne saal….apni beti ko us andhere mein gummat hone dena…"_ he said.

Ruhana was shocked at his words. She caught hold of his hand….

" _Vineet, please baat toh suno. Please!"_ she tried to talk to him.

" _Mujhe derr ho rahi hain….meeting hain!"_ he said and left.

.

.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Navya and Arva were indulged in their usual cushion fight when the doorbell rang. Ruhana opened the door and was shocked.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…now why is Ruhana shocked?**

 **Will Vineet believe Ruhana?**

 **Will Navya get to know the truth?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heya….I am sorry for the delayed update. But it is here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last update. Thanks much!**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana opened the door and was shocked to see the guest. She could only utter..

" _tum!"_

" _haan…main! Andar nahi bulaogi?"_ he asked.

She shouted…. _"Ab kyun aaye ho meri zindagi mein? Kya reh gaya hai ab Aarav?"_

Yes! He was Aarav. He managed to get her address and here he was. He looked at her….

" _Bahut kuch reh gaya hain Ruhana…..tum toh chali gayi thi mujhe chhod kar…..yeh bhi nahi socha ki humari beti ka kya hoga?"_ he asked.

" _Nahi hai wo tumhari beti. Jis din mujhe tumhari asliyat ka pata chala tha , usi din se tumse saare rishte khatam kar diye they…..Aur ab tumhara navya par bhi koi haq nahi hai…samjhe tum!"_ she shouted on him.

" _Tumhare kehne se kya hota hai Ruhana…..Navya ko sach main bataunga."_ He said.

She held his hand and slapped him….

" _tum already meri zindagi barbaad kar chuke ho. Ab agar tum meri beti ke aas-paas bhi nazar aaye na, toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Nikal jao mere ghar se."_ she shouted on him.

He glanced at her…. _"Abhi toh ja raha hoon….par wapas aaunga zaroor."_ Saying so , he left from there.

.

Ruhana sat on the couch holding her head in her hands. She was crying. It was a dilemma for her. Vineet was not listening to her and she had no one to blurt out her feelings too. At the same time, she heard both the girls heading out of their room. She rubbed off her tears and was setting the living room when Navya questioned her…

" _Mumma, kaun aaya tha?"_

" _Koi nahi beta. Lekin tum dono kahan chale?"_ she looked at them.

Both the girls were dresses nicely. Navya looked at her ….

" _Aapko nahi pata hum kahan ja rahe hain?"_ she questioned.

" _Nahi….tum dono ne toh mujhe kuch bataya nahi toh kaise pata hoga."_ She said.

" _Uffo…yeh papa bhi na! I know, unhone aapko nai bataya hoga….ab jaldi ready ho jao."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled lightly… _"Papa ne kya plan banaya?"_

" _Papa was saying ki hum long drive pe jayenge."_ Arva informed.

" _thik hai…toh tum log jao."_ She said.

" _Arey mumma….hum sab jayenge na…..ab jaake ready ho jao na"_ Navya pushed her to her room.

At the same time, the doorbell rang. Arva opened the door. It was Vineet….She hugged him. He entered in….

" _Toh, sab log ready hain?"_ he asked looking at both the girls.

" _Main aur Aru toh kab se ready hain….bas mumma hi ready nahi hain."_ Navya said pointing at Ruhana.

Their eyes met, but he turned his gaze….. _"Acha koi baat nahi…aaj hum teenon chalte hain….what say?"_ he said.

" _Arey aise kaise…aap mumma ko bolo fatafat taiyar ho jaye."_ Navya said.

He sighed…. _"Tumhari mumma ki tabiyat thik nahi hain…isliye wo nahi aa rahi hain….par wo nahi chahti ki hum yeh plan cancel kare…"_ he said glancing at Ruhana.

Ruhana smiled at bit. She knew he was angry on her but he didn't want to show that to his daughters. Or was he just fulfilling his duty towards them. A tear drop escaped her eyes and she eyed at both Arva and Navya….

" _tum dono jao aur bahut enjoy karna…."_ She patted their cheeks and moved into her room.

Navya was still confused but Arva knew what was happening around her. She turned to Vineet…

" _Papa…aap dono chalo, main mera wallet leke aati hu."_ She said.

He nodded and moved out of the house. Here, Arva moved to Ruhana. She was sitting on the bed holding a picture in her hand. Arva glanced at it. It was a recent picture of Navya's birthday when she told Vineet that she wanted a family picture of all four of them to be clicked in a studio and to be placed in the girls room. Vineet had happily agreed to it.

Arva sat beside her and kept her hand on hers. Ruhana looked up at her…

" _Aru, tu yahan kya kar rahi hai? Jao, derr ho jayegi."_ She said.

" _Mumma, I know papa naraz hai lekin agar aap yahan aise rahoge toh kaise chalega?"_ she asked.

" _Tere papa ka gussa jayaz hai. Galti toh mujhse hui hain na….infact sirf papa hi kyun, Navya ki taraf bhi toh meri galti hai na….Agar wo…..agr wo Aarav nishi tak pahunch gaya toh? Mujhe…mujhe kuch karna hoga."_ She said.

Tears leaked down her eyes and Arva hugged her. Arva parted the hug and rubbed off her tears…

" _Mumma please don't cry. Hum koi solution nikal lenge….and papa…..unse main baat krungi."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her. It seemed as if her little girl had grown quite big in a few days. She patted her cheeks…

" _Okay….ab tum jao."_

At the same time, they heard Navya and Vineet calling for Arva. She quickly kissed on Ruhana's cheek and left from there.

.

 _ **Later that night..**_

Arva, Navya and Vineet returned home late night. Ruhana had been waiting for them. Vineet moved to his room straight away. Both the girls hugged her and were excited. They had dinner and ate ice-creams as well. Though, Ruhana was not a part of this night-out, yet she was happy looking at her daughters's happy faces. They were talking when they saw Vineet moving out of the room. Arva jumped up from her seat….

" _Mumma…aaj papa ki coffee main banaungi."_ She chuckled.

Ruhana smiled. She knew why she said this. Navya looked at her…

" _Good idea Aru…chal na…hum dono banate hain. Let mumma papa have some rest."_

Arva nodded and both the sisters rushed into the kitchen. Ruhana looked at Vineet but he moved into his study. Ruhana sighed and moved into the bedroom.

.

Here the girls prepared coffee. Arva took a mug for Vineet and Navya for Ruhana.

.

 _ **Study..**_

Vineet seemed to read something. Arva entered the room and called him…. _"Papa…..coffee!"_

He glanced at her and smiled. She kept the mug on the table and said..

" _Papa….mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hain."_

" _Haan bolo Aru!"_ He said still looking in his papers.

She moved to him and lifted his face up…

" _Aise nahi….meri baat dhyan se suno."_ She said.

He sighed and kept the papers aside and looked at her….

" _Bolo…"_

" _Mujhe aapse mumma ke bare mein baat karni hain."_ She said.

" _par mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Aur tumhe in sab baton mein padne ki zarurat nahi hain."_ He said rudely.

" _Mujhe sab pata hai papa. Aur main itni bhi chhoti nahi hu ki aapke gusse aur mumma ki sadness ko na samajh paun. Mujhe sab kuch pata hain…."_ She said.

He glanced at her…. _." Jitna jaanti ho, usey apne paas rkho. "_ he was still angry.

" _Fine papa! Agar aapko lagta hain ki mumma ne jo kiya , wo galat hain , toh aap hi bata do agar aap mumma ki jagah hote toh kya karte? Unhe jo sahi laga , wo unhone kiya. Wo already bahut pareshan hain aur aap …aap kyun unko saza de rahe ho."_

" _Shock toh mujhe bhi laga tha. Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki hum mumma ko yunhi galat saabit karein. Aap hi kehte ho na ki mumma ne bahut mushkil se aapko haan bola tha…..toh yahi reason raha hoga na. Mumma toh yeh bhi kehti hain ki rishte dil se bante hain….wo toh hum sabmein hain na….fir kyun aap mumma pe itna gussa ho rahe ho?"_ she said.

Vineet was silently listening to her. He was glancing at her for she was being a teacher for him. She looked at him…

" _Mujhe pata hain , aap hum sab se bahut pyar karte ho. Lekin is waqt mumma ko aapke saath ki zarurat hain. Jab aapne ab tak unhe sambhala hain, toh ab kyun unhe akela chhod rahe ho papa? She is not worth of what you are giving to her. Please ek baar mumma ki baat sun lo. …please."_ She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He turned aroud. She sighed…

" _Thik hain….mujhe jo kehna tha, maine keh diya. Aage aapki marzi. Lekin haan, aapki wajah se meri mumma ki aankhon mein agar aansu aaye na, main aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi."_ She warned him and left the room.

.

Vineet was left speechless. His daughter understood the thing, he couldn't. he blinked open his eyes and moved towards his room.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…an update.**

 **Hope it is long!**

 **So, will Vineet listen to Ruhana?**

 **Will Navya get to know the truth? If yes, How?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello …M back with another update. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter.**

Vineet moved to his room and found Ruhana sitting on the bed. She seemed to stare the empty wall. He entered the room and sat beside her. He kept his hand on hers. She looked at him…He squeezed her hand lightly…

" _I am sorry Ruhana."_

She looked at him with surprised gaze. He looked at her…

" _Tumne thik suna Ruhana. Jo main nahi samajh paaya wo Aru ne samajh liya. Maine…..maine tumhe bahut kuch kaha…..i am….i am sorry."_ He said with a guilt in his voice.

She was really surprised. She looked at him…

" _Nahi Vineet…..galti toh meri hi hain. Tumhara gussa jayaz tha Vineet…."_ she said.

" _Haan, lekin galat bhi toh tha Ruhana. Agar tumhari jagah main hota toh shayad main bhi yahi karta. Aur fir maine tumse vaada kiya tha ki Navya will be my first child….aur yeh toh ab bhi hain."_ He said.

" _Yeh toh tumhara badappan hain Vineet. Lekin maine jaanbujh kar kuch bhi chhupana nahi chaha tha. I'm really sorry…..main….main bas tumhe khona nahi chahti."_ She said.

He pulled her in his embrace. Ruhana hugged him and cried. He tried to pacify her. She parted the hug and looked at him…

" _Lekin Vineet…..hum Aarav ka kya karenge? Wo…wo wapas aa gaya hai. Main nahi jaanti ki usey humara address kahan se mila lekin main nahi chahti ki wo meri bachchi ke aaspaas bhi aaye…please kuch karo."_ She said.

" _Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Tum chinta mat karo. Hum pehle jaise rehte they , waise hi rahenge."_ He said.

She glanced at him at which he assured her. Yet, she was not satisfied. He took her hands in his…

" _Ruhana…trust me. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Agar Navya ko kuch pata bhi chala toh hum dono usey sambhal lenge."_ He said.

" _Jaanti hoon Vineet. Lekin darr lagta hain. Main nahi chahti ki usey kuch bhi pata chale. Galti toh mujhse ho chuki hain. Lekin main nahi chahti ki Navya aur Aru par iska koi asar pade. "_ she said.

Vineet didn't say anything. He knew she was right. Their world was certainly turned upside down. But there was one savior….their daughter, but they didn't want to loose this small family. They came out of the trance on Arva's voice.

" _Mumma…aap bilkul chinta mat karo. Papa hain na aapke sath. Kuch bhi nahi hoga. Aur wo jo MrAarav hain na…..unko main sabak sikhaungi. Bahut pareshan kar liya unhone meri mumma ko….ab nahi…dekh lena."_ She said.

Both Ruhana and Vineet smiled at bit. Arva looked at them…

" _Abhi please aap dono gussa chhodo na. Dekho fir agar Navya ne pucha toh mujhe mat kehna."_ She said smirking naughtily.

At the same time, Navya entered the room…

" _Yahan pe kya ho raha hain?"_ she questioned.

" _Kuch nahi….wo main mumma ko kuch keh rahi thi."_ Said arva.

" _Acha thik hain ….ab main bolu?"_ Navya said eyeing at Arva.

" _haan haan bolo bolo….mumma papa tumhe hi yaad kar rahe they."_ Arva said teasing her.

" _Ofcourse karenge hi…tujhe thodi karenge."_ Navya said teasing her back.

" _han pata hai…mujhse toh koi pyar nahi karta."_ Arva said making a sad face.

" _Lo ho gayi nautanki shuru!"_ Navya said looking at Arva.

Arva teased her and a chase began which was brought to halt by Vineet….

" _Kisi ko kuch kehna tha na?"_ he asked eyeing at the girls.

" _Haan papa…..wo main kehna aayi thi ki kal mujhe college jaldi jaana hain. "_ she said looking at her parents.

Vineet nods… _"Okay….toh kal dono jaldi taiyar ho jana…I'll drop you both to you school and college."_

The girls hugged him … _"That'll be great !Love you."_

Hugging them, they rushed to their room.

.

Ruhana watched them go and sighed. Everything seemed alright. Vineet assured her that he will not let anything happen, neither to her, nor to their daughters.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Ruhana seemed quite relaxed. Vineet left with Navya and Arva and she sat down relaxing herself. A fear was still in her heart.

.

The day passed in a blur. Ruhana was reading something, when the door bell rang. She opened the door and it was Navya. She looked around for she thought that Vineet will pickup both the girls on the way back. She asked Navya but was shocked when she jerked her hand shouted..

" _Aapne mujhse itni badi baat chhupayi! Yeh sab kya hain?"_

 _._

She shouted on her throwing some photos on her.

" _Aapne mujhse jhooth bola…..aur kisi ko bhi nahi bataya….how could you?"_

" _Beta, meri baat toh sun…"_ Ruhana said holding her hand.

Navya jerked her hand…

" _aur kya sunna baaki reh gaya hain…..aaj yeh aadmi aake mujhe kehta hain ki wo mere papa hain….yeh photos jhoothi toh nahi hain na….aur aapne mujhse jhooth bola….aap aisa kar bhi kaise sakti ho?"_ she shouted.

Ruhana was shocked… _"Lekin nishi….tu aadha sach jaanti hain….meri baat toh sun beta.."_

" _Mat kaho mujhe beta….nahi ho aap meri mumma….i hate you."_ saying this she rushed to her room.

.

Ruhana tried to convince her, but she was not in a mood to listen. Her fear came true.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…another update.**

 **Nishi gets to know the truth. Will she believe her mother? Will Vineet be successful in making her understand the situation?**

 **Will they be happy again?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am back with another update.**

 **PurpleAngel1- I am glad you liked the chapters. Here's next. Hope you will like it too.**

 **Trio's Angel- Thanksh for your sweet reviews. They make my day.**

 **And some of my other reviewers are missing….I miss you guys….the story is proceeding. Leave your review guys.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana was shocked after hearing what Navya said. She rushed behind her but Navya was not in a mood to listen to her. At the same time, Vineet and Arva entered inside. Vineet glanced at Ruhana at which she holds his hands..

" _Vineet….please Nishi ko samjhao. Wo….wo meri baat nahi sun rahi. That Aarav….aarav reached her."_ Said Ruhana in a teary voice.

Both Vineet and Arva were shocked to hear her. Vineet comforted her…

" _Main Navya se baat karta hoon."_ He said.

He knocked on the door and called out for Navya…

" _Navya beta….darwaza kholo."_

He didn't get a reply. He called for her again but this time he got a harsh reply back…

" _Mujhe akela nahi chhod sakte aap log….please leave me alone…mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni. "_ she shouted from inside.

Ruhana tried to speak to her… _"Nishi….tu jo jaanti hai wo aadha sach hai….puri baat toh sun."_

This time the door opened and she came out…

" _Mujhe aapse koi explanation nahi chahiye Mrs. Ruhana Malhotra. Aapne mujhse meri zindagi ka itna bada sach chhupaya…apne liye na? Sirf apne liye?"_ she said.

" _Maine jo kiya humare liye kiya beta….yahi sahi tha."_ Ruhana said holding her hand.

She jerked her hand and looked at her…. _"Kuch sahi nahi tha. Aapne jo kiya apne liye kiya… Aapko zarurat thi na kisi ki! Isliye aapne aisa kiya. Main jaanti hoon, inhe bhi sach pata hoga.(_ she said looking at Vineet) _Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni. Just leave me alone."_

She turned back into the room closing the door behind her. Everyone were stunned. Ruhana sat on the couch. She was feeling helpless like never before. Tears rolled down her eyes. Arva looked at her…

" _Mumma…main Navya se baat krti hoon. Aap please shant ho jao."_

" _Kaise ….tune dekha na abhi usne kya kaha? Ab toh usey mujhpar bhi vishwas nahi hai. Hoga bhi kaise…maine galat jo kiya. Gunehgaar toh hoon main uski!"._ She said.

Arva hugged her …. _"Mumma please! Aapne jo kiya wo tab sahi tha….please khud ko dosh mat do."_

Ruhana stood up from her place…. _"Nahi Aru…..galti toh thi….infact aaj bhi hain. Aur sirf ek ke taraf nahi, tum sabke taraf. Jo main nahi chahti thi, wahi ho raha hain."_ She said crying.

.

 _I am really sorry!"_ she said.

Arva looked at Vineet who assured her that he will see Ruhana and sent her to Navya. Arva rushed to her room…She entered in and called Navya.

Nishi glanced at her…. _"Aru, mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni."_ She said.

" _Acha, kisi se nahi mujhse toh kar sakti hai na?"_ Arva said sitting close to her.

Navya glanced at her…." _Ab unhone tumhe bhej diya mujhse baat karne ke liye?"_ she questioned.

" _Nishi….tu aadha sach jaanti hain. Baat ko samajhne ki koshish kar."_ Arva said.

" _Lekin yeh toh sach hai na ki mujhse itna bada sach chhupaya gaya….ab yeh mat kehna ki tujhe nahi pata."_ She said.

Arva sighed…. _"I know …sab pata hai mujhe….and isliye I agree with mumma. Jab tak tu mumma ki baat nahi sunegi, sach kaise pata chalega? And how could you blame her?"_ she asked.

" _She has to be blamed. Unhone hi kiya yeh sab mere sath. Unhone mujhe kabhi sach nahi bataya. "_ she picked up the family picture from her table.

" _Aur toh aur…..papa ne bhi kabhi nahi bataya…..khair , wo kyun batayenge…wo mere papa bhi toh nahi hai."_ She said as she threw the picture on the floor. The picture broke into pieces.

Arva nudged her holding from her shoulders…

" _Are you in your senses Navya? Do you know what you are saying? Tujhe ek anjaan aadmi ki baat pe bharosa hain , mumma papa ki baat pe nahi?"_ Arva shouted.

" _Toh yeh photos? Yeh jhoothi hain?"_ she asked.

" _Photos morphed ho sakti hain Nishi. Chal…maan liya , yeh photos asli hain, lekinhave you ever thought the story behind it? Tujhe isliye gussa aa raha hain becoz mumma ne tujhe yeh sach nahi bataya….you blamed her….but do you know what she did for you?"_ Arva said, her tone louder.

Ruhana and Vineet , too came there. Nishi looked at her…

" _Mujhe kuch nahi jaanna. Main jaanti hoon, unhone jo kiya khud ke liye kiya!"_ She said glancing at her mother.

" _It is not the truth!"_ Arva shouted.

Vineet tried to calm her….

" _Aru….aru beta….shant! "_

" _No papa…she has to listen!"_ Arva said.

" _Aru….tum jao. I will talk to her."_ He said.

" _Nahi papa….she is not listening anyone! But she should know the truth."_ Arva said.

Navya looked at them…. _"Mujhe kuch pata nahi karna….just leave me alone! Aur agar aap log nahi ja sakte toh main hi chali jaati hoon."_ She said and left the room.

Ruhana, who was left in tears, moved towards the living room. She was sitting hugging herself. Fresh tears rolled down by her eyes. That's when Vineet came and sat beside her…

" _Sab kuch khatam ho gaya Vineet. ….sab kuch. Thik kaha tha tumne…..Is jhooth mein main apni beti ko kho chuki hoon."_ She said.

He side-hugged her…. _"Sab thik ho jayega Ruhana. "_ It was all he could say.

" _Kaise thik hoga Vineet? Tumne suna nahi usne kya kaha? Mujhse naraz hai , main jaanti hoon, par tumse kyun? Tumse toh bahut pyar karti hai na wo…..fir kyun? Tumhe kyun saza mil rahi hain."_ She said tearily.

Vineet didn't have any answer. At the same time, Arva came there…

" _Papa, aapne mujhe roka kyun? Nishi ko sach pata hona chahiye."_ She said.

" _Beta, wo us waqt samajhne ki haalat mein nahi thi. Usey kuch bhi samjhane ka koi matlab nahi uska gussa shaant ho jayega , tab main usse baat karunga."_ He said.

Arva looked at him and then Ruhana…. _"fine. Lekin abki baar usne kuch ulta seedha bola toh main chup nahi rehne wali…samjhe aap!"_ she said.

He nodded. Meanwhile, Nishi came back and moved to her room silently. That disturbed Ruhana more.

.

.

 **A/N: So, what will happen now?**

 **Will Navya understand what Arva was trying to make her understand?**

 **Will Navya trust her mom again?Will they be happy again?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello… Another update here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Here's the next!**

Ruhana was sitting in her room resting her face in her knees. Tears rolled down her eyes. The always chirping house was silent. Arva came to her room and called her. It seemed that she didn't hear her. She sat beside her and called her again. She looked up at her when Arva wiped off her tears..

" _Mumma, please don't cry. Main nishi se hi baat karne ja rahi hoon."_ She said.

" _Nahi…..abhi wo bahut gusse mein hain. Abhi usse koi baat mat karna."_ Ruhana said.

" _Par mumma….she can believe a stranger but not us….why?"_ Arva said angrily.

" _kyunki uska gussa jayaz hai, lekin wo sach bhi toh nahi jaanti. Wo nahi jaanti ki uske is duniya mein aane se pehle hi maine Aarav se har rishta tod diya tha. Wo yeh bhi nahi jaanti ki main dobara shaadi bhi nahi karna chahti thi. Yeh sach hai ki Aarav is her biological father, lekin yeh bhi utna hi sach hai ki he is not worthy of being her father. Jo bhi usne kiya , uske baad main khudpar ya Navya par uska saaya bhi nahi padne dena chahti thi."_ She said.

" _Toh mumma, yeh sab usey samajhna hoga. Wo kaise bina baat ke aapko aur papa ko blame kar skti hai?"_ she asked.

" _Lekin wo toh kuch sunna hi nahi chahti beta. Main karu toh kya karu?"_ she said tearily.

At the same time, Vineet came in the room …

" _Hum milkar usey samjhayenge….Mujhe yakeen hai ,wo zaroor samjhegi."_ He said.

" _Lekin Vineet…..main nahi chahti ki wo atleast tumhe toh galat na samjhe. "_ she said.

He looked at her… _"tum bhi galat nahi ho Ruhana. Tumne jo kiya wo Nishi ke bhale ke liye kiya. Main jaanta hoon ki tum kitna pareshan thi tab. Agar tumhari jagah main hota toh shayad yahi karta. Lekin ab hume Navya ko samjhana hoga."_

Ruhana was silent. She knew her family well and she knew she couldn't stop Arva and Vineet from talking to Navya. She sighed….

" _Okay….tum log jaake baat karo usse."_ she said.

Vineet held her hand…. _"tum bhi chal rahi ho….chalo!"_

" _Nahi Vineet…..Main nahi!"_ she said for she was still fearful.

He squeezed her hand and assured her that everything will be fine. Arva nodded for the same to which she agreed.

.

They moved towards the girls room and found Navya sitting on the bed. She was well aware of their presence but didn't look up at them. Vineet sat beside her. She turned her face to other side…He lightly smiled…

" _Itna gussa ho ki papa se bhi baat nahi karni?"_

She didn't replied.

" _Acha, thik hai, gussa ho jao. Main bhi ho gaya tha tumhari mumma se naraz. Lekin do you know ki yeh sab kyun hua?"_ he asked calmly.

She looked at him…. _"Mujhe kuch nahi jaanna. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni."_ She said.

" _But you need to listen Navya."_ Vineet said. He was calm than ever. He wasn't this calm when he questioned his wife.

" _Kya samjhayenge aap mujhe? Aap Please jaiye."_ Navya replied angrily.

" _No nishi…you need to listen!"_ This time Arva said.  
Arva was upset for her sister. It wasn't easy for her too, to accept that the fact, but she did. And she wanted Navya aka Nishi to understand it too.

" _Bas aap log kahaniyan sunate rahiye. Unke paas toh waise hi koi jawab nahi hain."_ she said looking at Ruhana.

" _And you have your stories to cover up…hai na?"_ she said glancing at Vineet.

.

" _Enough Nishi!"_ this time Arva shouted.

Nishi looked at her when Vineet held her from her shoulder…

" _Fine…hum sab chale jayenge. But pehle sach toh jaan lo."_ He said.

" _Aur kya jaanna baaki reh gaya?"_ she said folding her arms across her chest.

" _Wahi jo tum nahi jaanti. Tumhe ek anjaan aadmi ki baat par bharosa hai, par apni maa par nahi?"_

 _._

" _Do you even know ki wo kitni pareshan hai? Do you have the idea ki usne yeh sach tumse aur mujhse kyun chhupaya?"_ he said, his voice louder this time.

Navya looked at Ruhana… _"Apni galti toh sab chhupate hain. Usme kya naya hain?"_ she replied carelessly.

Vineet glanced at her….

" _Its enough Navya…..galti ab tum kar rahi ho. Jis aadmi ne tumse yeh kaha ki wo tumhara papa hai, usse jaake pucho ki hua kya hai? Jo kiya ,tumhare liye kiya. Jis aadmi ne usey takleef ke alawa kuch nahi diya, tum uspe vishwas kar rahi ho? Apni mumma pe vishwas nahi hai tumhe?"_

 _._

" _Jo aaj tumpe haq jatane aaya hai, wo tab kahan tha jab tumhe uski sabse zyada zarurat thi? Aur rahi baat yeh sach chhupane ki, toh Ruhana toh usse already har rishta tod chuki thi….tumhe akele sambhala hai usne. Do you even know what all she had to suffer? But she chose you, not her own life. "_

Navya looked at him. He further spoke…

" _Wo toh mujhse shaadi hi nahi karna chahti thi. Lekin main chahta tha uski madad karna. ….tumhe achi parvarish dena…..is it not enough?"_

 _._

" _Maanta hoon , jhooth bola gaya tha lekin na mera pyar tab tumhare liye kam tha, aur na aaj hai. Tab main sach nahi jaanta tha, lekin aaj jaanta hoon. Agar mere saamne aisi koi situation hoti toh main yeh sab nahi kar pata, jo Ruhana ne kiya. Usne jo kiya , tumhare liye aur humare parivar ke liye kiya. Agar wo sirf apne bare mein sochti toh shayad tum bhi yahan na khadi hoti."_

 _._

" _Agar tumhe yeh lagta hai ki parivar ko khushi dene ke liye jhooth bolna galat hain toh thik hai, Ruhana is wrong. Lekin jo tumne usey blame kiya, wo zaroor galat tha. Just think about it."_

 _._

" _Chalo Ruhana!"_ he said holding Ruhana's hand and moved out of the room.

.

Navya was left in tears. His words echoed in her mind. ….. Suddenly she realized she was wrong. At an instant , she wiped off her tears and was determined about something.

.

 **A/N: Okay, so what is Navya determined?**

 **Will this little family unite again?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Last chapter will be up soon.**

 **Till then, Please Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello…Another chapter. I am back with the last chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet shouted on Navya and left. Navya suddenly realized that how wrong she was. His words were echoing in her ears. She wiped off her tears and stood up. Arva entered the room while Navya was exiting …Arva held her hand….

" _Kahan ja rahi hain?"_ she asked.

" _Mumma ke paas!"_ Navya replied briefly.

" _Kyun kuch aur kehna baaki hain?"_ she asked.

Arva was still angry on her because she didn't hear her and didn't believe Ruhana as well. Navya looked at her with teary eyes…

" _I am sorry Aru…..I know maine tujhse, mumma aur papa se….sabse buri tarah baat ki….i am really sorry."_ She said.

Arva looked at her while she continued…

" _I know main galat hoon. Papa ne thik hi toh kaha….isliye ab apni galti sudharne ja rahi hoon."_ She said.

Arva smiled and both of them walked towards their parents room.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana was sitting on the bed. She was feeling helpless, though she had Vineet by her side. She was scared anyone from her family and it seemed to her that she has lost her daughter. Vineet was trying to console her…

" _Ruhana….sab thik ho jayega….trust me."_

" _Kaise thik hoga Vineet….Navya toh kuch samajhna hi nahi chahti. Aur wo Aarav…..uska kya karu?"_ she asked.

Vineet cupped her face…. _"Jaise ab tak sambhala hain, waise hi aage bhi sambhal lenge. Navya ab badi ho gayi hain. Usey samajhna hoga."_

Ruhana looked at him with hopeful eyes. Their conversation was broken by Navya who came inside with Arva. Ruhana looked at her when she held her hand….

" _I'm sorry mumma…..I am really sorry."_

Ruhana looked at her with a surprised glance. Navya moved closer to her…

" _Papa ne mujhe sab samjha diya. Main kitni paagal hoon, aapki baat hi nahi suni. Bina jaane , bina sune react kar diya…..jabki mujhe toh aapse baat karni chahiye they…I am really sorry mumma.."_

 _._

" _Gusse mein bhool gayi thi ki aapki wajah se hi toh main hoon. Agar aap nahi hoti, papa nahi hote(she glanced at Vineet)toh main bhi nahi hoti. Maine job hi kaha, uske liye I am sorry. Please apni nishi ko maaf kar do."_ She said.

Vineet smiled hearing her. Ruhana also smiled as Navya kept her head in her lap. Ruhana kissed on her head and makes her sit by her side. Arva rushes to take a seat beside her. Navya turns to Vineet…

" _I am sorry papa… …Aap toh mujhse baat karna chahte they lekin maine hi aapse buri tarah baat ki . I am sorry…..mujhe uski baat sunni hi nahi chahiye thi….maine aapko aur mumma….dono ko hurt kiya.."_ She said.

Vineet didn't said a word and just embraced her in his arms. He patted her head…

" _mere liye toh tum aaj bhi wo nanhi si navya ho jo mere sath is ghar mein aayi thi….mera chota sa lucky charm…."_ He said lifting her face up while she hugged him. Arva joined them in the hug.

Ruhana smiled hearing him. Her lips curled into a smile watching the three smiling faces in front of her. She silently thanked Vineet for everything he did. Her daughter was back to her. This little family as united.

.

 _ **Some time later…**_

Ruhana was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Navya was arranging the dinner table. While Arva was doing something on Vineet's laptop while he was busy with his mobile. Ruhana was setting the dishes on the table and asked Navya to call for Vineet and Arva. She moved into the living room where her father and sister was. She asked them to come for dinner. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Nishi went to open the door. It was noone other than Aarav….

Ruhana was shocked to see him. Navya looked at him and smirked a little and signaled Ruhana to talk to him. Arva giggled looking at her sister. Ruhana knew something was on their mind questioned him…

" _Ab kya lene aaye ho?"_ she asked coldly.

" _Apni beti ko lene aaya hoon. Usey main sach bata chukka hoon. Tumhe pata chal hi gaya hoga."_ He said. He seemed proud of what he did.

" _Ohh…. Acha hua tumne mujhe bata diya. Mujeh toh pata nahi tha."_ Ruhana said.

" _Acha wo sab chodo….meri beti kahan hain?"_ he said.

" _kaunsi beti?"_ Navya questioned breaking the silence.

" _Navya…beta….tum….tumhari baat kar raha hoon main. Maine kaha tha na ki main tumhe lene aaunga. Chalo!"_ he said.

" _kahan leke jayenge aap mujhe?"_ she questioned casually.

" _beta, tumhara ghar…hum ghar jayenge."_ He said.

Navya smiled and pointed towards the wall beside the door…

" _Dhyan se dekhiye MrAarav….mera ghar toh yeh hai…dekhiye mera naam bhi likha hain… Navya Malhotra"_ she said.

Ruhana and Vineet smiled hearing her. Aarav was confused. He looked at her..

" _Arey, par yeh galat hain…tumhari maa ne tumhe dhokhe mein rakha….chalo ghar jayenge. I am your father"_ He said.

Navya looked at her…. _"Oh really…aap mere papa hain? Well, agar aap mere papa hote toh meri mumma ko itni takleef nahi uthani padti . So, how can I go with you….main mere mumma aur papa dono ke sath khush hoon."_ She said holding both Vineet and ruhana's hands.

Arva stepped forward…

" _Toh Mr Aarav , it would be better if you leave. Otherwise I will be compelled to call the police. Aur aapke apraadh kam nahi hai."_ She said.

Aarav was baffled. Navya smiled and moved towards him..

" _Aapko kuch aur bhi sunna hain ya aap mein kuch sharafat baaki hain? "_ navya said.

" _Aap khud jayenge ya hum aapko nikalna padega?"_ Aru questioned leaning on Navya's shoulder.

Vineet broke his silence… _"tum log chinta mar karo bachchon, inhe inki asli jagah pahunchane ka intezam maine kar diya hain."_

The girls look out and found police on the door. Vineet had called the police and they took Aarav with him. Navya and Arva closed the door and sighed…

" _Chapter Closed! "_

And rushed to hug Ruhana, who seemed much relaxed.

.

Later that night, she entered her room with two cups of coffee. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Navya was sleeping with head in Vineet's lap, so was Arva. She moved closer and found him sleeping while resting his head on the headrest. She smiled and kept her hand on his forehead. He blinked open his eyes. They shared a glance and he noted the lonliness and sadness in her eyes was long gone. She was happy…

.

They were happy.

.

.

 **A/N: Finally….the story ends.**

 **A happy ending to this story….hope you people liked.**

 **PurpleAngel1 and Aru- Hope you liked this story. Love you two :* : ***

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
